Vardoulacha
by Schizo13
Summary: COMPLETED Chapter 7 is up! AU The end of all things has finally arrived- will Hiei win and save his family? Or will he lose his life and everything that is dear to him? Read to find out! R&R!
1. Pain I

12.23.03

A/N: Another YYH fic! Truth be told, this idea bloomed in my head while I was experiencing some pain. This is how this certain story was made. Dunno how it's going to turn out, dunno what's going to happen. I just expect that it'll just come along… 

Shadow: You put too much faith in this.

Schizo13: Don't care. Oh, and I don't know whether Hiei has tear gems or not, but because he should be part Koorime, I decided to stick him with tear gems. He probably doesn't, but I wanted him to have at least _some_ evidence that he was born a Koorime so since I really don't want to turn him female, I gave him the tear gems. Sorry if Hiei is OOC, but that's how the story goes. Wouldn't anybody be OOC if terrified beyond belief?

__

Abc: thoughts

****

Abc: in replace of Italics. That means, bold means emphasizing. 

[…]: Referral to something/someone 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH.

__

Vardoulacha

Hiei ran. Pain flared up in his right shoulder blade but he kept on running. The pain was great yet bearable. He vainly tried to remember why he was hurt. The answer eluded him like a snake. The only clues to his injury were the pain that would occasionally flare up but never disappear. Accidentally jarring his shoulder, Hiei arched his back as he gasped.

"Ah!" Hiei stumbled slightly as pain blocked his other senses and his vision swam.

His breaths coming in gasps due to the pain, he ran harder, swifter, faster than ever. All he knew was the pain in his back and the terror in his mind. _What had happened?! Why am I hurt? What am I running from? Why can't I remember anything?_ All he knew was to keep on running, just keep on running. Nowhere was safe; nowhere **here **was safe. The only safe place was home…home, a place so far away and unknown.

__

Somebody please help me! 

Looking ahead, all Hiei saw were blurs. Feeling a powerful **something** open a few feet ahead, Hiei frantically ran towards the power source, relieved to find a portal.

__

Please, somebody help me! Was Hiei's last desperate thought as he jumped through a portal back to the Ningenkai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Somebody please help me!

The Spirit Detectives jerked up when they heard a distant, terror, and pain-filled mental cry fill their minds. Koenma, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan had also jerked their heads up in surprise. _What in the world?!_

Looking anxious, Keiko asked, "What's wrong? Did you hear something?" The others didn't reply, looking more drawn and worried by the minute. Nobody could place that cry in his or her minds. It was so familiar but the pain and terror covered up the identity of the person.

__

Please, somebody help me!

Gasping, Keiko stood up among the others. This time, she too had heard it. All around, people had stopped moving, birds had stopped chirping. Everything and everyone had stopped. Instead, a tense silence filled the entire place. Apparently, everybody had heard that cry this time. This time, the cry had been more panicked and scared, but it was a lot louder and, evidently, closer.

"What was that?!" Were the whispered questions to each other. People were scared, scared and worried for themselves and for the person who had called for help.

"Damn it! I can't trace him/her/it! Koenma, anything?" Yusuke asked furiously. Straining out his senses, Yusuke searched again for that mysterious person but found nothing. Distractedly, Koenma shook his head. He too was looking for the person. "Guys? Anything?" The response was the same: no, nothing.

__

Where are you?! Yusuke mentally shouted. _We want to help!_

~~~~~~~

Hiei's eyes darted around the area, ensuring the fact that no one was around. Curling in upon himself, he gasped as pain sliced through his body, cutting him short of breath. Whimpering, Hiei carefully adjusted his body so that his shoulder blade was in a position that would receive no pain. _Why am I so scared? Why?!_ As the shadows seemed to press around him, Hiei closed his eyes tightly and drew even further in on himself. Suddenly, he heard a mental cry.

__

Where are you?!

So familiar…but who? Hiei struggled to place the voice but all in vain.

__

We want to help!

We? _Who's "we"?_ A headache forming, Hiei tried even harder to remember. He had a distinct feeling that if he didn't remember, then he would be lost, perhaps forever. Pulling his scarf tightly around him, he noticed a spreading red stain on the once whiteness of the fabric.

__

Blood…but from where? Gingerly feeling around his body, his hands rested upon his neck where a small, but deep cut was bleeding. _Have to stop the blood…_ Carefully, Hiei tightly tied his scarf around the wound, temporarily stopping the blood flow. Releasing his scarf, Hiei looked down at his hands, noticing the shining red blood. _Red…red…the color…it's familiar…red…fox…Kurama!_ All at once, Hiei's memories started rushing back in. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma, Kurama, and all the others. Feelings of caring, happiness, togetherness, bombarded his senses as his memories of his life and friends were released from the mental block. Yet, one thing remained a mystery. _Why had he been running? What happened?_ Those questions remained to be answered.

__

Kurama! Yusuke! Hiei screamed in his mind as he felt shadows pressing all around him. Pain cut through his body, again shorting him of breath. Gasping, silent tears began rolling down his pale face.

__

Please help…Kami-sama please help. Please help me…Please help…help me….somebody…help… Hiei's eyes glazed over as he unconsciously repeated his pleas for help repeatedly in his mind. As his body slowly shut down from pure exhaustion, his mind refused to let him fall into the darkness that was threatening to overcome him.

__

Help…

~~~~~~~~

__

Kurama! 

With a start, Kurama lurched forward as memories started to fill his mind. With a cry, the others too fell forward as memories sprinted through their minds. However, they weren't their memories, they belonged to another person. Gasping, sweat trickled down their foreheads as the memories came to an abrupt stop, only to be replaced with a panic-stricken cry.

__

Kurama! Yusuke! 

Eyes widening in recognition, the Spirit Detectives, Koenma, and Botan were finally able to place a name with the voice.

"Hiei!" Yukina, Keiko's, and Shizuru's eyes widened as shock settled in.

__

Hiei? But why does he sound so desperate! Something must be wrong.

"Where-" Kurama was cut off as Hiei's voice filled their minds again. 

__

Please help…Kami-sama please help. Please help me…Please help…help me….somebody…help…

Hiei! We're trying! Where are you! Hiei?! The others thought frantically as they chased a dying ki signature.

__

Help…

NO!!! HIEI!!! The others sped up as they felt Hiei's ki signature disappear. The only thing helping them was the repeated pleas for help, but even those were fading. It was obvious that Hiei was in great trouble, so great that his mind was calling for help even as his body lay unconscious.

Thrashing through undergrowth, the others all came to a stop as a powerful presence engulfed the area. 

__

The hell?

"What's going on? Where's Hiei? I don't see him anywhere!" Kurama shouted, desperately trying to find his friend.

"I don't know! This presence…it's Hiei's dragon! I don't get it! His dragon is out, but not in body form. It's like a wall that's protecting him! Damn it, LET US THROUGH YOU STUPID DRAGON!" Yusuke shouted furiously. All at once, the presence disappeared only enough to let them through to his fallen master.

"Oh God, Hiei!" Kurama gasped as he knelt down by his comatose-like friend. Keiko and Botan turned their faces away, unable to look at the small demon.

Hiei's eyes were open, but glazed over and his scarf was stained completely red. He was curled into a tight small ball, like a child who is terrified of something. The worst was his face. His normally tan face was pale, so pale, and so cold. His natural heat that came from his being a fire demon had gone. Instead, his skin was icy to the touch and the air around him was ice cold. His visage, usually indifferent if not slightly cynical, had been twisted into a mask of terror, panic, and hopelessness. As Kurama ran shaking hands over Hiei's prone form, searching for injuries, he felt wetness on Hiei's face.

__

Tears?

"Tears?" Kurama repeated out-loud. Hiei was crying? Feeling the grass, darkened by shadows, beneath Hiei's head, he felt tear gems in a small pile. Picking them up, he quickly deposited them in his pocket. He couldn't let Yukina know about them or else she'd find out.

"Tears? What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked, dropping to his knees on the other side of the fallen fire demon.

"Exactly what I said. Hiei had been crying."

Bewildered, Yusuke lifted his head to look at Kurama's red hair. "Crying? Hiei never cries! I **swear** I will **kill** whoever did this to him! Why can't we feel ki?"

"I don't know…Hiei, wake up! Please!" Kurama begged, gently shaking his friend. Tears of frustration and fright gathered in his eyes when no response came from Hiei. Distantly, he felt someone else kneel beside him and place hands on Hiei, but he didn't turn to look who it was. All at once, the pleas for help stopped. Holding their breaths, the gang hopefully waited for a continuation of the incessant begging but silence reigned over.

"Hiei, don't you **dare** die on me!" Yusuke cried, roughly shaking the little ball of demon on the ground. The only response he received was a further tightening of the ball, a pain-filled grimace, and gasping.

"Hiei! Wake up! Onegai!" Kurama pleaded, as the plant he placed on Hiei's neck in order to close the wound worked. 

"Hiei…please wake up…" whispered a quiet feminine voice. Swinging his head around, Kurama's eyes settled on a small bent over figure.

__

Yukina… Kurama thought. _Hiei, you have to wake up. You can't die, not before letting Yukina know that you're her brother! Damn it all to hell, Hiei! Wake UP!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So cold…Where am I? Hiei slowly looked around himself. He was in a dark place. There was no light, no nothing. _Kurama, where are you?_

"…LET US THROUGH YOU STUPID DRAGON!" came a voice. Hiei looked around, hoping to find Yusuke. Only Yusuke would call his [Hiei's] dragon stupid. Hiei's eyes met with darkness. Strangely enough, the darkness had lifted a bit, but Hiei was too scared to notice. Again, he felt the terrible fear that had followed him through his mad dash through the Makai.

__

Someone find me…

"Oh God, Hiei!" All at once, Hiei began to hear Kurama's voice speaking nearby. Uncurling from his position, Hiei slightly raised himself off the non-existent floor, looking around for he red head. He was met with nothing but a purplish darkness. Hiei started when he felt someone roaming shaking hands over his body. They were gentle and soft hands, yet course from the use of a weapon. _Kurama?_ The hands moved up to his face, where they lightly stroked one wet cheek.

__

Tears? 

__

Kurama! Hiei shouted. Shocked, Hiei discovered that he had no use of his vocal cords.

"Tears?"

"Tears? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said. Hiei had been crying."

__

Crying? I was crying? Hiei gently felt his face and true enough, his face was wet. 

"Crying? Hiei never cries! I **swear** I will **kill** whoever did this to him! Why can't we feel his ki?"

__

Kill? For me? But no one ever has…no one ever cared.

"I don't know…Hiei, wake up! Please!"

__

wake up? I'm not awake? Wake up…I have to wake up! Hiei suddenly felt someone gently shake him. Scrambling up, Hiei tried to reach towards where he felt someone enter his dark void, but to no avail.

"Hiei, don't you **dare** die on me!" Someone shook him harder this time. Pain shot through Hiei's body, more intense this time. Panicking, Hiei reached out and grasped nothing but air. _Out! I need to get out of here! Oh, please help!_

"Hiei! Wake up! Onegai!" 

__

Kurama…I can't…I'm trying but I can't! What? What's happening? The pain in Hiei's neck had suddenly stopped and the cut disappeared. _Kurama's plant…_

"Hiei…please wake up…" 

__

Yukina! All at once, he saw his chance to escape. His sister's quiet plea had given him a ladder, figuratively. Reaching out with his own ki, he flung it like a rope around his sister's ki-like-voice and was pulled up and off the ground. As he found himself trapped against the wall of his dark imprisonment, he heard Kurama's voice again.

__

Hiei, you have to wake up. You can't die, not before letting Yukina know that you're her brother! Damn it all to hell, Hiei! Wake UP!

That finally plea/command was the last thing needed for Hiei to complete his escape. A red rope of ki reached down, wrapped around Hiei, and pulled him up and out of the dark void.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped happily as he noticed his friend's eyes unglazed. His happiness turned to shock, however, when the little fire demon swiftly uncurled from his tight ball position and leapt at him.

"What the!" Yusuke said as the body underneath his hands disappeared and reappeared around Kurama. Hiei was actually –hugging- Kurama!

"Hiei? What's wrong?" Kurama asked, as he gently rubbed Hiei's back.

Hiei didn't say a word as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his face. Burying his face deep into Kurama's shoulder, Hiei could not restrain himself from shaking like a leaf. Pain engulfed his right shoulder blade but he blindly tightened a grip around his friend, as if Kurama was the only thing keeping him from being consumed by the terror in his mind and around him.

Kurama's eyes widened as he felt his shoulder grow wet from Hiei's tears as Hiei's body began shaking.

"Hiei? Kami, what's wrong with him Kurama?" Yusuke asked Kurama as he noticed Hiei hugging Kurama like a lifeline.

"I don't know." Kurama tightened his hold on the little fire demon.

"Kuwabara, Shizuru, Koenma!" Yusuke snapped, turning narrowed frightened eyes on his friends.

"What?" the asked simultaneously.

"Do you feel anything? You're further away from Hiei so you're not as likely to feel his overwhelming terror and pain as I am."

Frowning in concentration, the three could not find anything.

"There's nothing, nothing at all."

"K'so! Kurama, let's get Hiei to the temple!" Yusuke ordered, standing up.

"Hai". Kurama stood up, fighting from dropping Hiei to the ground as he felt the little demon jerk in his grip from his sudden movement. "Hiei, it's okay. We're going to take you back to the temple. Just hold on, okay? We aren't going to let anything happen to you."

Kurama grew anxious as he saw terrified wide red eyes look into his own emerald eyes. He had never seen such scared eyes. Especially not in someone like Hiei. _Whoever did this to Hiei is going to pay!_ Unbeknownst to him, the others were thinking the same thing as they each so Hiei's frightened red yes turn to each of them. Even sweet and gentle Yukina had a fierce look on her face as she protectively looked at Hiei. 

"Let's go." Kurama said, as he saw Hiei tighten his grip on him, once more burying himself into Kurama's embrace like a young child. A pained expression crossed all their faces as they heard a small whimper escape Hiei.

"I will personally **kill** whoever did this to him!" Kuwabara swore, punching his fist into his hand as he raced across the ground towards the temple alongside the others.

"You'll have to wait in line-I have first dibs on the guy." Yusuke snarled, his eyes darkening as he imagined himself killing whoever terrified his friend so much. Kurama and Hiei had gone on ahead with Botan on her oar. 

"I hope shorty is okay."

"Do you think he ever was when we first found him?" Yusuke asked snidely.

"Come on, Yusuke! Stop being so rude! We're also concerned about Hiei, okay? No need to take out your anger on the rest of us! Save it for whoever did this to Hiei!" Keiko snapped, glaring at Yusuke.

"Sorry. You're right. I'm not the only one who's concerned about him." Yusuke softened his gaze in apology as he looked at his orange-haired friend.

"It's no problem…but yeah, he was seriously messed up when we found him. And now he has to ride with Botan!"

"At least Kurama's with him. He can protect Hiei from, from **IT,** but from Botan? He's going to need to protect himself **and** Hiei."

"Unfortunately, it looks like Kurama is going to need **everything**he's got to protect Hiei from **IT** and from himself [Hiei]." Koenma gasped from his place beside Keiko in the back.

Yusuke hissed in frustration. "Damn, you're right."

"Less talking, more running. We have to get to the temple ASAP." Shizuru commanded as she miraculously speeded up. With equal degrees of determination, the others sped up and matched her speed as they neared the temple.

~~~~~~~~

In the temple, Kurama had been unable to disengage Hiei from his body and had sent Botan away to fetch the others because she was more of a hindrance than of an assistance.

"Hiei, you have to let go of me, I need to check your wound and I know this position is killing your arm." Kurama chided gently. Shocked red eyes looked up at his face and Kurama felt his heart twist painfully. _What happened to you so that you'd be so scared and so unsure?_

"Hiei, please! I have to check your neck wound and I **know** that you're in pain because of your arm."

"Not arm…no, not arm…shoulder blade…I don't know what happened to it…just hurts…can't move right arm much…it just hurts." Hiei mumbled, looking down at his lap. Hiei's vision swam as the pain in his shoulder intensified but he still refused to release Kurama. The thing Hiei wanted the most was to be near someone and nothing was going to relinquish his hold on Kurama. Except…

**__**

Hiei…

Black Dragon…

****

Release the youko.

I can't…

****

You can't or you won't? Don't be afraid, you're safe. Nothing can hurt you in this temple, especially since the youko and I are with you. Release him so he can examine your arm.

Kurama sighed as Hiei's grip seemed to tighten around him. Hugging Hiei, Kurama looked at the mass of black hair with a shock of white as he thought about his friend's odd behavior. Resting his chin on Hiei's head, Kurama unwillingly recalled Hiei's terrified face when he [Kurama] first found him [Hiei].

~*Flashback*~

__

Hiei's eyes were open, but glazed over and his scarf was stained completely red. He was curled into a tight small ball, like a child who is terrified of something. The worst was his face. His normally tan face was pale, so pale, and so cold. His natural heat that came from his being a fire demon had gone. Instead, his skin was icy to the touch and the air around him was ice cold. His visage, usually indifferent if not slightly cynical, had been twisted into a mask of terror, panic, and hopelessness.

~*End flashback*~

Kurama came back to the present when he felt Hiei slowly reluctantly remove his arms around his [Kurama's] chest. Not questioning Hiei's actions, Kurama picked Hiei up and sat him on the couch. Hiei didn't move a muscle except to turn his gaze onto the carpet. Before examining Hiei's shoulder blade, Kurama took a long look at his friend. 

Hiei looked like a little boy who was about to be scolded by his mother for stealing some cookies. His small form belied his age and only served to make Kurama's impression truer. Hiei's head was down so his face could not be seen, his left arm was by his side, his hand clenched into a fist. His right arm and shoulder were lifted slightly, and held in an angle. Apparently, this lessened the pain Hiei was experience. His ankles were crossed and his legs were gently swinging back and forth. Kurama bit down on his lip as he reached around Hiei to check out his shoulder blade. 

As he pressed down on different parts, he received no response until he finally hit a sensitive spot, causing Hiei to flinch and gasp in pain.

"Gomen! Daijoubu ka??"

No answer. Just the heavy breathing and tensing of Hiei's body was seen.

__

Oh Hiei… Kurama thought. Grasping Hiei's chin in his hand, Kurama gently tilted Hiei's face up so that he [Kurama] could see his [Hiei's] face. Surprised ruby eyes stared into his own eyes as Kurama searched Hiei's gaze for any familiar sign. There was nothing to be found. It was like the old Hiei had disappeared and was replaced with this…**thing**. Kurama badly wanted the old Hiei back.

__

Oh Hiei… 

Kurama's two mentally spoken words echoed in Hiei's mind and when Kurama repeated his sentiment, Hiei grew annoyed. _Shut up!_ A look of annoyance crossed Hiei's face and he scowled at the red head. Kurama, noticing a slight change in the cold atmosphere that had stuck with Hiei all the way to the temple, sharply looked up and was met with two annoyed red eyes.

"Stop it." Hiei commanded, scowling at Kurama. Emerald eyes widened in surprise and in relief. Then, Kurama frowned.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You keep on going 'Oh Hiei', it's getting on my nerves…I can't stand it! There's too many voices, I just want some quiet." Hiei snarled, before a pained expression crossed his face.

"Sorry…too many voices? Hiei, what happened to your shields?" Kurama asked, as Hiei's last sentence hit home.

"Shields? I-I don't know…I don't remember…Why can't I remember anything?" Hiei again looked like a lost child, Kurama noticed unhappily.

__

At least the terror's gone.

"Urusai!"

Kurama flinched as he realized that he forgot to shield his thoughts.

"Gomen nasai. Demo…your shields, you have to erect them, Yusuke and the others are arriving soon."

A look of concentration settled on the little demon's face as he focused on raising his shields again. Worried, Kurama noted that Hiei looked like he was struggling. The atmosphere around the room was suddenly pushing against Kurama. Then Kurama remembered that Hiei's ki had disappeared.

__

Where is his ki?! This time, Kurama had remembered to shield his thoughts. _There must be a ward on him…but where!_ His eyes roving over Hiei, he took in every article of clothing Hiei was wearing. Finally, his eyes alighted on a small silver youkai limiter on Hiei's ear. Growling, Kurama removed the limiter and destroyed it. At once, the cold air dissipated and heat burst out from the small fire demon. Eyes widening in surprise, Hiei's mental shields slammed back up with so much force, nearly knocking Hiei out. Gasping from the force of the re-erected shields and pain from his shoulder, Hiei slumped forward onto Kurama. At the same time, the temple doors opened with a bang.

"Hiei, Kurama!" came a loud shout as people charged in.

"In here, Yusuke!" Kurama called back as he frantically scanned Hiei for anything wrong.

__

What happened?!

"What happened?!" Yusuke asked breathlessly, unknowingly voicing Kurama's thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I found a youkai limiter on Hiei and after I destroyed it, this happened."

"He must've not been ready for his ki to come back. What was he doing when you destroyed it?"

"Oh! I can't believe I was so stupid! He was trying to re-build his mental shields. They were knocked down when whatever happened to him."

__

Voices…so many voices…scared…Kurama…where…

Kurama snapped his gaze back towards Hiei when he heard Hiei speak to him again, except in the voice they had all heard the first time Hiei called for help.

"Hiei, I'm right here. Open your eyes and look. The other voices are just the rest of the gang. Don't worry, you're not alone." Kurama assured, hugging Hiei. Weakly, Hiei grasped onto Kurama and his eyes slowly opened. Although he now knew who the others were, unexplained terror burst in his mind, drowning out sensible thought and common sense. Whimpering, Hiei buried himself into Kurama's embrace, like back in the forest.

"Oi! Hiei! It's just us, don't be afraid!" Yusuke said, rushing over to Hiei's side and hugging him. He felt Hiei stiffen up but instead of releasing him, Yusuke tightened his hold on the tiny fire demon. Slowly, some of the terror subsided but came back when he felt more people hug him. Whispered assurances were heard and as Hiei struggled to make sense of it all, he was able to grasp onto Yusuke's, Kurama's, and Yukina's voices. Using them as guidelines, he fought through his unreasonable terror and broke free from the grip of his mind. Violent trembling took over Hiei and he suddenly remembered something.

~*flashback*~

__

Hands all over him, trying to take his ki, trying to take his life. So many hands, so many demons, all was following this dark massive shape. Darkness threatening to overcome him but if he lets it take over, he'll never survive. He has to survive, has to survive to see his friends…his friends that have become his family…he has to survive.

~*end flashback*~

"Survive…I must survive…" Hiei whispered as his eyes glazed over. Frightened, Kurama hugged Hiei tighter to himself, as though in doing so, he would keep Hiei here, in the Ningenkai.

"Survive what, Hiei? What must you survive?" Yusuke asked, carefully looking at Hiei.

"Survive him…yes, survive **him** so I can see my friends…my friends that have become my family. I must survive **him**."

"Why did he have you?" Kurama asked quietly, looking into Hiei's glazed eyes.

"He wanted my power, he wanted what I had, but most of all, he wanted me." Anger surged through Kurama as it did through the others when Hiei mentioned what **he** wanted.

"Who is he?" Koenma asked, forcing his words to come out gently.

"I…I don't remember…I don't remember…" Hiei muttered. _Why can't I remember?_

"It's okay, you don't have to." Yusuke sighed disappointedly. So close to finding out who **IT** was and yet so far. _At least we know it's a **him**, so that's good_. Yusuke thought, giving himself a spark of hope.

Yukina was quiet, as she healed Hiei's shoulder. Frowning, she found that she couldn't do anything. Kurama noticed her frowning and knew something was up.

"Yukina, what's wrong?" Kurama asked worried.

"I can't do anything! I'm not sure what's wrong either…Hiei, do you remember how you hurt yourself?" Yukina asked Hiei. Turning his glazed, blank look on her, Hiei thought hard. All he could remember was running…

~*flashback*~

__

Hiei ran. Pain flared up in his right shoulder blade but he kept on running. The pain was great yet bearable. He vainly tried to remember why he was hurt. The answer eluded him like a snake. The only clues to his injury were the pain that would occasionally flare up but never disappear. Accidentally jarring his shoulder, Hiei arched his back as he gasped.

"Ah!" Hiei stumbled slightly as pain blocked his other senses and his vision swam.

~*end flashback*~

"Nothing…nothing…remember nothing…" Hiei mumbled, his eyes finally clearing up only to show despair and guilt for not remembering.

Yukina's gaze softened as she took in his apologetic look. "It's ok. Just be careful when using your arm and don't strain yourself."

"Hai."

Unconsciously, Kurama shifted Hiei in order to move into a better position. Unfortunately, he forced Hiei to painfully move his right arm to the back, in order to grasp Kurama's arm to keep from falling.

"Ah!" Hiei gasped in pain as his vision swam and lights exploded in his eyes.

"Oh! Hiei! Gomen nasai! Daijoubu ka?? Oh Kami-sama…" Kurama started to massage Hiei's shoulder blade, hoping to lessen the pain. At Hiei's cry of pain, the others had stiffened and tightened their hold on the injured fire demon, unintentionally making things worse.

".hurts…let…go…it hurts!" Hiei cried out, his body stiffening in attempt to lessen the pain.

"Gomen!" came the cry from several **very** embarrassed and ashamed people. "We're so sorry!" The little demon didn't hear them, as his senses were dulled from the excruciating pain. Hiei fought the impending unconsciousness that came with the pain. So absorbed in his pain that Hiei did not notice Kurama forcing him to eat a sedative. As darkness overcame his senses, he knew that he could **not** be drawn into the darkness because **He** would be there. **He** would be there to take him [Hiei] away from all he knew and loved.

"No!" Hiei gasped out in fear. "No! Don't let me go back! I don't want to go! Please don't let me fall into the darkness! Please…don't…let…me…sle…" Hiei's pleas fell on shocked and alarmed ears as he fell unconscious. The others were alarmed at what they had done. 

"Kurama…" Botan whispered.

"I didn't know! There was no other way to relieve his pain! What did I do!?" Kurama asked, shocked and ashamed.

"His eyes…did you see them? They were like those **eyes** we saw back **there**. Remember?" Keiko asked, shaken.

"Yes…so terrified, but this time, there was a wildness in them. He really meant it when he didn't want us to put him back to sleep! Kurama, we have to wake him up!" Koenma said, turning to Kurama.

"I-I don't have the material, I mean the plants. I don't have the ingredients with me! I can't wake him up without it!" Kurama said wildly.

"Kuso! What is it you need?" Koenma swore, looking angry, but not at Kurama. No, he wasn't angry with Kurama. Rather, he was angry at **him**, the one who caused all this to happen.

"A-Athelas! I need Athelas!" Kurama said. "It heals all wounds but the mint smell should wake Hiei up!"

"Athelas? Why not mint?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

Shaking his head frantically, Kurama responded, "No! Mint isn't strong enough! I need Athelas and a bowl of water!"

"Here! Kurama, here!" Yukina shoved several plants and a bowl of water into Kurama's hand.

Surprised, Kurama looked into his hand to discover the Athelas plant in his hand. "But where…"

"Genkai has a storage full of herbs and I go pick herbs sometimes." Yukina replied, knowing his question. "Demo, Hiei needs your help! Oh Kurama, please help him!"

Without further ado, Kurama washed the Athelas and opened them. Immediately, a strong and fresh mint smell permeated the room. The others felt themselves relaxing at the smell of the small plants. Anxiously, Kurama held the Athelas under Hiei's nose, using them like smelling salts.

__

Come on, Hiei. Wake up!

~~~~~~~

Once more, Hiei found himself in the dark place. Whimpering, he curled into a tight ball, tears streaming down his face as he willed himself to not think about his friend's betrayal.

__

They didn't know…they couldn't have known…I didn't tell them. It's not their fault…They're still my friends and they still care about me.

"Oh really? If they were your friends, they should've known, even if you didn't tell them. It was obvious from your past reactions to the darkness that you couldn't stand the darkness no longer. Tell me, do you really believe that they're your friends?" A mysterious voice sounded in Hiei's ears. For some reason, Hiei couldn't stand the voice and shrunk even further in on himself, covering his ears.

__

I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear anything! Chanted Hiei continuously in his mind. Maybe he hadn't heard that voice. Maybe he was just dreaming and nothing had happened. The terror, the fear, the utter helplessness never happened, he never experienced it. Maybe-

"Oh, come off it, Hiei! It happened and you know it. There's no use denying it. Now that you're back in the darkness, you're mine and I can do whatever I want to you. As long as you're here in my world, there's nothing you can do. Nothing at all."

__

No! I won't let you defeat me! Not as long as my friends are here!

"But they aren't! Can't you see that?! They've abandoned you! They've left you alone to fend for yourself in this darkness! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO BECAUSE NO ONE IS HERE TO HELP YOU!"

__

You're wrong! My friends still care…I know they do! They just **have **_to!_

"You're hoping they care. You see, they don't. If they did, you'd be out of here al-" The voice was cut off when a beautiful, fresh, mint smell suddenly entered the impenetrable darkness.

"What? What's this? Athelas?! No!"

__

Kurama…see? You're wrong, my friends do care! You bastard, you'll burn in hell! Strength born out of hope and despair surged through Hiei as he attacked his tormentor. "Omae wo Korusoe! Black Dragon!" As Hiei's Black Dragon bore down towards the area in which the mysterious voice seemed to originate from, the voice laughed coldly.

"Try all you might, but no matter what you do, it will never work. You cannot kill me here."

__

Kisama!

As Hiei's Black Dragon struck nothing, the darkness surrounding Hiei disappeared as the smell of the Athelas pulled him to wakefulness.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiei? Say something!" Kurama pleaded. _Please don't let this be a re-run of before! I don't think I can handle it if it were!_

"Kisama…I will kill you someday!" Hiei whispered furiously as his eyes fluttered open. Kurama was stricken. Did Hiei just call him a bastard and threaten to kill him?

"Hiei…I'm so sorry, I didn't know…Could you ever forgive me?" Kurama asked, looking down, ashamed.

"hn…not you…**Him**. **He** was there…**He** was in the darkness…I can't defeat him on my own…I can't defeat him there…**He** won't leave me alone…I can't sleep, Kurama! If I do, **He'll** be there to torment me! Kurama…I don't know what to do!" Hiei sobbed, the stress from the whole day and what had just happened finally breaking down his shields

"Oh Hiei…I'm so sorry! I swear that we'll kill him together."

"Iie." Yusuke interjected.

Surprised and angry, Kurama glared at Yusuke. "Yusuke! You saw what that bastard did to Hiei! You're just going to let him go like that?!"

"Jeez, Kurama! You never let me finish! What I was **going** to say was that it won't be just the two of you fighting the evil bastard. We'll **all** fight him! Me, you, Kuwabara, and of course, Hiei. We're a team remember?"

"Hai, gomen. I guess I everything has finally gotten to me, ne? I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's ok. Hey, Hiei, you OK with that? Hiei? Hiei!" Yusuke panicked as he saw Hiei fall limp in Kurama's arms. He looked like a broken doll, lying there in Kurama's arms. 

"Hiei?! Kurama, what's wrong with shorty?" Kuwabara asked as he noticed Hiei's eyes go blank and take on a possessed look. A dark aura formed around Hiei and in pain, Kurama released Hiei.

"Ah!" Kurama yelled, his arms in pain.

"Kurama? Daijoubu ka? What the…HIEI!" Yusuke shouted, clasping Hiei into his arms as he saw the demon begin to disappear in the thickening darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming in pain, Yusuke still refused to release Hiei as the dark aura attacked him, trying to force him to relinquish his hold on the little fire demon. Summoning his ki, Yusuke surrounded him and Hiei, forming a shield around them both. Nevertheless, the pain was too intense. Little by little, his shield began to weaken and disappear.

"Kuwabara- help me!" Yusuke gasped in pain, as he held onto the little demon tighter than ever. Kuwabara complied, placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. He too ended up shouting in pain as the dark aura attacked him as well. Fortunately, their shield held but still weakened. They needed more help. Without thinking, Kurama ran up and held onto Hiei's hands. Gasping in pain, tears came to Kurama's eyes as waves of pain engulfed his mind and his body. Still, like Yusuke and Kuwabara, he refused to let Hiei go. The others soon grabbed a hold of one of the Spirit Detectives and were soon screaming in pain from the sheer torture they were experiencing. Yet they never let go of one another, they never gave in to the pain. The darkness fought harder but was evenly matched but those who opposed It. It was evident that they weren't going to give Hiei up without a fight.

__

You'll never get him, not as long as I am here whether dead or alive!

Sensing the same thought from all the others, the darkness' power grew from fury and anger that these-these **children** were trying to defy it. Screaming in rage, the darkness forced everything it had into claiming Hiei and attacking the others. 

The Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko screamed in pain, their combined screams sounding like nothing else. Passerby's outside the temple heard the screams and in fear, ran away. The screams sounded like the screams of the dead. Slowly, ever so slowly, Yusuke and co. were losing their grip on life. Agonizingly, Hiei pried opened his eyes as he heard the screams of the dying reach his ears.

__

No! Hiei gasped as he realized who was screaming. _No! I won't let you claim their lives! Did you hear me?! I. WON'T. LET. YOU. TAKE. THEM!_ In a burst of ki, a black aura, that of Hiei's surrounded him and his friends, adding power to the already combined efforts of his family, giving them more strength. Disastrously, that was the last of Hiei's strength and Hiei fell into the darkness, but this time, nothing would wake him up from it. Nothing but his family could wake him up from it but his family, his saviors were in trouble.

"Oh Kami! Hiei…we can't let **Him** win! Not when Hiei gave up so much, just to save us! Ah! No! I refuse to give in!" Surprisingly, Shizuru was the one who shouted this and it was her who pushed herself to the limit first.

"Yes! I absolutely **refuse** to let that jackass take Hiei! Teme!" Keiko shouted, putting everything she had into protecting her family. One by one, the others pushed themselves to the max and beyond, in an attempt to save themselves and their loved ones.

"SHINE KISAMA!" They all shouted, forcing the aura back. There was a flash of light, and then-nothing.

****

A/N: *frets* I hope that was good! Like I said in the beginning, this was inspired from my having the same shoulder blade problem as Hiei. Weird, ne? *winces* It still hurts and the way I'm sitting isn't helping at all. I hope you guyz enjoy this! Review and tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you want another chapter! And once again, I'm so sorry for making Hiei _so_ OOC! Since he is supposed to be terrified, I saw it fit to make him scared shitless… *ducks as Hiei fans throw rotten veggies at Schizo13* Gomen! I'm a –huge- fan of Hiei myself but I can't stop myself from torturing the adorable guy! *cuddles Hiei plushy* All pain about Hiei's shoulder is **real**. I didn't make up that part and I really don't know how I hurt myself like that. I don't know how Hiei hurt himself like that. Hehe I'm the author and I've no clue how this is going to end.

Urusai: shut up

Daijoubu ka: are you ok?

Gomen: sorry

Gomen nasai: very sorry

Ne: no?; right?; n'est pas? (in French)

Shine: die

Omea wo korusoe: I will kill you

Kisama: bastard

K'so/Kuso: Shit; damn

Iie: no

Kami-sama/Kami: God

Teme: f***; bitch (I'm kinda shaky on the def. here)

Ningenkai: human world

Makai: demon world

Athelas: King's foil (you know, Lotr? I couldn't think of any other plant so I chose this.)

****

A/N: I think that's it…once again, I'm not Japanese so it won't do you much good trusting in my translations of the Japanese vocab I have used in my story.

Please review and tell me what you think!

12.23.03


	2. Pain II

12.24.03

****

A/N: *grins then grimaces* itai…hurts… Yep, I'm still in pain. Shocker, isn't it. I think the pain is worse than yesterday. Thanks to all my great reviewers! ^_^ I'm so glad people like it. *Shakes head* Who knew that pain could be a great inspiration?

****

Shadow: Only for you, Schizo, only for you.

****

Schizo: ^__________^ Hai! Itai! *groans* The pained sounds Hiei will be making are like the ones I made-to the closest approximation, that is. Grrr…it hurts just to sit like this…but because I'm so dedicated to my writing and to my great reviewers, I will bear the pain and continue writing! Enjoy the newest chapter!

__

Abc: thoughts

****

Abc: emphasis

[abc]: references

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH.

__

Vardoulacha

Gasping in pain, occasionally letting out pained cries, Hiei crawled to his feet awkwardly holding up his upper body in such a way that he looked like a hunchback. He looked ultimately stupid, but it was the only way to lessen the pain but it didn't help much. Especially since he was moving around, looking for his friends.

__

Where…where are you? That **bastard** better not have gotten you!

The terror that had been with him ever since the Makai returned full force. He was alone!

__

Iie! I **can't** be alone! No, please, I don't want to be alone!

Wide, bright red eyes darted around the room, taking in nothing and seeing all. Hiei's eyes glistened wetly with tears as he realized that he was alone again. The only comfort he felt was that he was sure he was still in the temple. That and the presence was gone.

__

Kurama…where are you? You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised!

"Kurama-AH! Have to, have to focus…must find the others. Kurama! Yusuke! Kuwa-ssssssst!" Hiei hunched over as immense pain literally exploded in his upper back. "Kuso! Why, why is it worse to-Ah! Iie. I can't give in…not now." A whimper forced its way out of Hiei as the pain grew. Holding his breath, Hiei straightened slightly, effectively working out the pain.

__

Mmm…Damn it, Yusuke! Kurama! Where are you guys??? Yukina?!

~~~~~~~

Keiko slowly cracked open an eye and realized that **something** had happened. 

__

But what? And what am I **lying** on?

"Oh! Yusuke! Gomen! Yusuke?" Keiko hurriedly rolled off Yusuke and began shaking him. 

__

He's not breathing! Oh Yusuke…don't you dare die on me. Having you almost die once was enough…and the fire…I refuse to let you die again, not while I'm here!

Leaning over Yusuke, Keiko pinched his nose shut and performed CPR on the unconscious boy. Slowly, Yusuke's chest began to move up and down. Regardless, Keiko continued CPR until Yusuke's eyes snapped open and he rolled on his side, coughing. 

"Yusuke! Thank Kami you're alright!" Keiko cried jubilantly. Forgetting everything, she hugged Yusuke tightly.

"Keiko! Ah-need-to-breath! Lemme go!" Yusuke choked, prying Keiko's arms away from his neck. Blushing Keiko sat back and watched Yusuke regain his breath.

"Daijoubu ka?" Keiko slowly rubbed Yusuke's back in circles.

"Hai, daijoubu. Where are the others? What happened to **Him**? What happened to Hiei? Where **is** Hiei?" Yusuke fired at her, looking frightened.

"Calm down! I don't know anything. When I came to, you were the only one here…I thought I had lost you." Keiko looked away, refusing to let Yusuke see the tears building up in her eyes.

__

Lost me? 

"Lost me? What? Keiko, tell me what happened!"

"I don't know! There was this bright flash of light, then nothing! All I know is that when I came to, you weren't breathing! I couldn't let you die, not like last time. Not like before you became a Spirit Detective or during the Dark Tournament."

"Keiko, I didn't die both of those times."

"I know but it was so close!"

__

Wow…Keiko must have been extremely worried if she's like this…

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I have to torment you some more!"

"Yusuke Urameshi!"

Together, the two laughed, briefly forgetting their troubles for a moment in which nothing was wrong. Regrettably, the happy moment disappeared as the hazy darkness enveloping them disappeared.

"What's happening? Why didn't, I mean, how come I didn't notice the darkness before?" Yusuke asked to himself, holding Keiko protectively.

"Yusuke! Keiko! Thank Kami we found you!" The sound of running feet reached the pairs' ears.

"Kurama! Kuwabara! The others are with you guys as well? Awesome! Demo…where's Hiei and where were you guys?" Yusuke asked, jumping up as he greeted his friends.

"Hiei isn't with you? I was hoping he was with you. I'm not sure where we ended up, but it looks like we're still in the temple. I wonder how we were separated. However, I know Hiei is here. I can feel him." Kurama answered.

"You're right, I can feel him. Shorty! Where are you?" Kuwabara shouted, deafening the people next to him.

__

Iie! I **can't** be alone! No, please, I don't want to be alone!

Their breaths caught in their throat when they heard Hiei.

  
_Kurama…where are you? You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised!_

"Hiei, gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! Where are you?!" Kurama said anguished.

__

Mmm…Damn it, Yusuke! Kurama! Where are you guys??? Yukina?!

"Oh! Hiei! I know where he is! Come on!" Yukina suddenly shouted running.

"Matte!" Botan chased after the fleeing girl and soon, there was a train of people running through various rooms of the temple. To the others, it seemed as though they were going in circles. They knew that they were lost.

"Yukina, I hope you know where you're going! Genkai's temple is large and even **I** don't know all its rooms!" Keonma shouted.

"I know where I'm going! I can feel him! Hiei, please stay where you are! **Onegai!**" Yukina cried, running faster than ever.

__

I know he's here…I can feel him getting closer. **I'm** getting closer to him. Hiei, please be okay!

~~~~~~~~~~

Scowling furiously, Hiei stupidly slammed into the door, trying to break it up. At once, his back arched in pain from the jarring movement.

"AHHHHHH!" Hiei gasped as his tears threatened to build up in his eyes. Panting for breath, he clenched his eyes shut, praying the pain would leave his body. Eventually, it did and Hiei was able to straighten up, to the best of his ability.

__

I know he's here…I can feel him getting closer. **I'm** getting closer to him. Hiei, please be okay!

"Yukina?! How?" Hiei was utterly bewildered. How could Yukina be the only one who could track him down so easily. Even **he** didn't know where he was! Unless…

"Spirit gun!" Hiei leapt away from the door he was standing nearby when he heard Yusuke shout out. Landing crouched on the ground, Hiei snapped defensive eyes up to the group. Ignoring the pain his jump had caused him, he noticed that the darkness he had not noticed before was slowly disappearing.

"How…how did you know I was here?" Hiei questioned Yukina fearfully.

__

What if she knows?!

"I don't know…I just felt you and I knew where you were." Yukina said, looking down.

"Hn…What's with this darkness? Ungh!" Hiei winced as he finally took notice of the pain in his upper back.

"We don't know. Your shoulder, it's gotten worse, hasn't it." Shizuru said matter-of-factly.

"Aa. Where is **He**?" Hiei spread his senses around, looking for the terrifying presence. He found nothing.

__

He must've escaped. Next time, he won't escape! 

"He's gone. We defeated him, for the time being. Hiei, whatever you do, you must **not** leave this temple with one of us. One or two of us **have** to be with you at all costs." Yusuke said, glaring at Hiei, daring him to defy him.

~*flashback*~

__

Hiei didn't say a word as he closed his eyes and tears ran down his face. Burying his face deep into Kurama's shoulder, Hiei could not restrain himself from shaking like a leaf. Pain engulfed his right shoulder blade but he blindly tightened a grip around his friend, as if Kurama was the only thing keeping him from being consumed by the terror in his mind and around him.

~*end flashback*~

Remembering the terror he had felt, Hiei eagerly consented to Yusuke's demands. No **way** did Hiei ever want to be left alone again. Not while **He** was out there. Moaning from pain and relief, Hiei limped towards his family. Rushing forward to meet him, Kurama and Yukina wrapped their arms around him while the others stayed respectfully back.

"Are you hurt?" Yukina asked, even as she examined the shaking demon.

"Iie, only my shoulder…What happened? Why was I alone?" Hiei asked, clinging to his sister and Kurama for support and warmth. Pain entered Kurama's eyes as he remembered Hiei's accusation.

__

Kurama…where are you? You promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised!

"Hiei, I'm so sorry. I never planned to leave you, especially alone! I'm really sorry." Kurama said, releasing Hiei.

__

No! Don't let go!

With mild disgust at himself, Hiei realized that he was being childish. At the same time, he didn't care. Kurama, Yukina, his friends and family were **here **and with** him **right now. Reaching out quickly, he latched onto Kurama as well as someone else.

__

Someone else?! It doesn't feel human!

Eyes wide, Hiei jerked away from his friends, cradling the hand that had touched the **thing**. Ignoring his friends worried inquiries, Hiei stared at the spot the **thing** was. He didn't see anything. It was too dark.

__

Too dark?

"Too dark…**He-It's-teme!** **It's **here!" Hiei spat, backing away from the dark spot. Tense and ready, Kurama whipped out his Rose Whip and pushed Hiei behind him.

"What the- Kitsune! What do you think you're doing?" Hiei demanded of the red head.

"You're in no condition to fight this-this **thing**. I suggest you shut up and let us protect you." Kurama snapped, not turning to look at his friend. Hiei bristled but complied, knowing what Kurama had said was true.

"Come out, you **thingy**!" Kuwabara shouted as he pointed his Spirit Sword towards the too dark spot.

Yusuke looked askance at Kuwabara. "Thingy. That was the best you could come up with?"

"Urusai, Urameshi! It's moving!" Kuwabara retorted, forcing Yusuke's concentration back on their enemy.

"No, it's not. It's growing, you dimwit." Shizuru snapped from behind. That's when Hiei realized that **all** of them, including Yukina, were surrounding him, protecting him. They all waited with bated breath, as the **thing** grew larger and larger.

"Shi-ne!" Kuwabara shouted insanely as he leapt at the thing, stabbing cleanly through it with his Spirit Sword. Pulling his sword out, Kuwabara laughed. "HA! ONCE AGAIN, THE GREAT KUWABARA IS THE HERO!"

"He's not dead yet! You only stopped his growth!" Koenma shot towards the "hero" angrily. "Get back here before he kills you, you carrot-headed oaf!"

"Nani?! I cut right through him! It **has** to be dead!" Kuwabara said fearfully.

"Tough luck, it's not." Keiko said. She was holding a wooden stick in her shaking hands.

Suddenly, Hiei realized that the room was too small. If they stayed in the room, they would all surely die. "We have to move. This room is too small."

"Hiei's right. Let's go!" In a blink of an eye, they all ran from the room, desperate to reach the open spacious garden in the back. 

Once in the garden, the circle reformed around Hiei. Unfortunately, the creature had other ways of attacking its prey. Purple strands rose from the ground around Hiei, forming a cage. Luckily, Kurama had been over-cautious and had stuck a seed in Hiei's cloak when he [Hiei] was hugging him [Kurama].

"Grow!" Kurama shouted, throwing out a thread of ki in the direction of the seed. Praying to all the Gods he knew, he put everything he had into making the seed grow. 

"Hiei!" Yukina screamed. Suddenly, there was a flash of green and a plant grew. It grew so quickly, barely beating the purple cage to Hiei. However, the plant made it and formed a cage around Hiei, protecting him. Shocked, Hiei slumped to the ground against the plant, knowing the purple cage was trying to break through yet failing. Leaning back against the wall of the plant cage, Hiei curled in on himself again, hoping against hope that everything would turn out okay.

__

Everything is going to be okay…everything is going to be okay…

~~~~~~~~~

Yusuke sighed in relief as he saw the beautiful yet dangerous plant wrap itself around Hiei protectively.

__

Kurama, thank you for your over-protectiveness of him!

Grinning maniacally, Yusuke taunted the Thing. "Now we're ready to fight! You're going down!"

Snarling, the Thing attacked them all at once.

~~~~~~~~~

Unbiddened tears came to Hiei's eyes. Sounds of the fight outside drifted through the walls of his…shelter. Shouts, screams, swearing, everything could be heard. The sounds were so close, too close, for Hiei's comfort. Scrunching up his eyes, Hiei covered his ears, trying to shut out the noise. Shaking, he pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head between his knees. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work. Too add to his discomfort, pain was prominent in his shoulder blade, neither growing worse or better. 

__

So cold…Why is it so cold? It shouldn't be cold at all.

To make matters worse, Hiei was coming down with a fever. Mewling without realizing it, Hiei clenched his mouth into one straight line as he tried to tighten his closed eyes even further. Grabbing fistfuls of his robe, Hiei covered his ears, tighter and with more blockage this time. This dimmed the noise but he could still here it. Then the walls started to close in on him but Hiei never noticed. His eyes were shut too tightly and he was too involved with blocking out the sounds of the fight. Not until he felt something pressing on him did he realize that the walls were **closing**.

__

No! Yamero! What's happening?!

Hiei's control had finally snapped. The pain and stress, both physical and mental had proven too much for him, especially with the Jagan Eye to control. He was imagining the walls closing on him, producing an acute problem of claustrophobia. Too bad Hiei was too far-gone to notice that the closing walls were a figment of his imagination. Casting red eyes, wide with insanity, around his "imprisonment", Hiei wrapped him up with black fire from the deepest pits of the Makai.

__

Have to get out!

Screaming, Hiei strengthened the fire, not caring that it was burning his clothes and soon, his skin. The flames licked up and around the plant, destroying it. Unbeknownst to Hiei, the darkness that had been fighting his friends noticed the absence of the plant and took that opportunity to attack.

Dark tendrils wrapped around Hiei's ankles and because Hiei was unprotected from **everything**, the sheer power of darkness it held overwhelmed his mind and pushed him further towards the edge. No, Hiei had not been pushed off the edge yet but he was getting close. Too close.

~~~~~~~~

__

No! Yamero! What's happening?!

Startled, Koenma looked towards the plant, hoping that what he heard was nothing. His hopes were shattered when he saw black flames burn the plant from inside out. 

__

Have to get out!

Eyes widening, the others turned to look towards the plant as well, dread rising from the pit of their guts when they saw Hiei doubled over, clutching his stomach wearing smoking clothing that were badly burnt. 

__

Why did he burn it down? He **knows** it was for his own safety!

Scowling angrily, Yukina froze half of the Thing when she saw it wrap around Hiei's ankles.

"Let him go!" Yukina yelled, trying to force the Thing to release Hiei.

"Yukina! Don't you touch my Yukina, kisama!" Kuwabara snarled as he saw It slash the ice maiden's arm, causing it to bleed. In return, Kuwabara slashed at the Thing, dispersing the tentacles that had wrapped around the twins.

"Yukina, Kuwabara! Get away from Hiei! He's out of control! I can't find him at all!" Koenma shouted desperately.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Kurama asked the God, fearing the worse had happened.

"He's insane. Not completely, but anymore of this and he'll be gone, forever. So much has happened that he's too close to completely losing it. If he loses it, we'll **all** be killed, quite possibly, the whole of the Ningenkai would be destroyed! Hiei has immense power locked up inside him without the Jagan. **With** the Jagan, his power is too much for him to handle without the demon limiters."

"Demon limiters? I've never found any on him."

"Of course you haven't. They're spells, spells placed on him by Mukuro, Yomi, and me. I fear that those spells placed on Hiei are stretched to their limit."

"Koenma! Kurama! Quit the chitchat! That **thing** is going after Hiei and if Koenma is correct, we **really** don't want that to happen!" Yusuke shouted as he ran past them, firing up his Spirit Gun. Wordlessly, the two followed each readying their strongest attack.

__

Hiei, don't you **dare** flip out and do something drastic! When Kurama promised that you wouldn't get hurt or be alone ever again, that promise is the same for the rest of us! You little annoying demon had **better** not force us to break our promise! I'll kill you myself if we do!

"SPIRIT BOMB!" Yusuke shouted, throwing everything he had into that one attack. Turning around, the creature expanded, as if It were trying to become a wall.

"I don't think so! Rose whip!" Kurama struck the wall, right down the middle, forcing the creature to revert to it's normal huge self. "Botan, get Hiei out of there!"

"Already done!" Botan had foreseen what would happen and had already pulled Hiei to, not in a literal sense, to safety.

A high pitched scream, very much like a banshee's resonated through the area. All around, people were dropping whatever they were holding or doing and covering their ears. In nearby hospitals, those in the ICU or in surgery died from the immense pressure put on their already weakened minds and body. Many ears began to bleed, many young children and very old seniors died. So many died, so many became deaf, and so many lived. The destruction and damage was great. Yusuke and his friends suffered the same thing but for some reason, they were relatively unharmed and living. Why? They had someone to protect. They had a mission to fulfill and a promise to keep. Until the mission failed or succeeded, until the promise was broken or kept until the bitter end, until that someone died or survived this ordeal, they refused to die. It wasn't that they couldn't die, it was that they refused to die.

However, what happened to Hiei? His mind was so far gone and his spirit was cracked in a thousand places. Did he die? Or did he survive?

****

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's definitely shorter than the first one, but I hope the context made up for the lack of length. Remember, I'm not Japanese so yeah.

Daijoubu: I'm okay

Kitsune: fox

Shine: Die

Ningenkai: human world

Kami: God

Urusai: shut up

Kisama: bastard

Teme: b****, f***

Yamero: stop

Hai: yes

Iie: no

Aa: yes

Daijoubu ka?: are you alright?

Gomen: sorry

Gomen nasai: very sorry ( I think it's also politer to say this one)

Kuso: Shit

12.25.03


	3. Pain III

12.30.03

A/N: ^_^; It looks like I've upset one of my reviewers…at the same time, it looks like I'm providing ample amusement for another, and have made another reviewer's day. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like _Vardoulacha_ so far! Oh, and to prevent harm on myself, this is not a death-fic. Well, for the time being.

__

Abc: thoughts

****

Abc: emphasis

[abc]: reference

abc: flashback

Schizo13: yeah, I decided to change the flashback. It was giving me a headache reading it like that and typing it like that.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! I don't own anything written here, except for the idea, plot, and It. I also don't own the title. It's a word I found in a book. Not sure which language, though. Latin?

__

Vardoulacha

Shizuru felt tears of frustration and loss build up in her eyes. They had failed. They had actually **failed**. Hiei was gone. He really was gone.

__

Where did we go wrong? We made sure to cover all exits and entrances…so why…why did we fail?

Looking around, Shizuru noticed the others weren't faring so well either. The ones who were affected the most were Yusuke, Kurama, and Yukina. Yusuke and Kurama had made that promise to Hiei and they ended up breaking it. Yukina…

__

Why does Yukina look so desolate? She doesn't know, does she? I wouldn't say she knows, but it's a possibility that she feels something…

Shaking her head, Shizuru let her eyes roam over the rest of the group. Koenma was in his teenage form. All the other times Shizuru had seen him in this form, Koenma had seemed cool and collected. Now, his face and eyes belied his inner turmoil. As the God of Death, he should've been able to prevent this. Yet, he failed, just like the rest of them.

The sound of sobbing perked Shizuru's interest and she realized that for the first time, Keiko and Botan were crying. Tears were streaming down their pale faces, leaving shimmering tracks of wetness on their cheeks. It was quite disconcerting. What was even more disturbing was Kuwabara. Shizuru was shocked to find her little brother in tears. Literally. Tears were pouring out of his eyes and he kept on grinding his teeth. His Spirit Sword was still in his grasp and the glow that continuously emanated from the sword grew stronger.

__

Little bro…who knew you cared so much for "Shorty". Who knew I cared? I barely even know the demon.

Bitter laughter shattered the frustrated silence. Heads snapped up to look towards the source of the sound and Shizuru was amazed to find that she was the one who was producing such an ugly sound. Still, she could not stop. The bitter laugh continued, frightening those nearby. Tears finally ran down Shizuru's cheeks but the horrid laughter continued.

"Sh-Shizuru? What's wrong?" Yukina asked, frightened and worried. Shizuru said nothing, only continued to laugh and laugh and laugh.

"Hey! Shizuru! Cut that out! You're scaring us!" Yusuke snapped walking over to Keiko and hugging her protectively.

"Th-this…haha! This is so- hehe- pointless! We've failed and now we just stand here like morons and I don't know why I'm laughing! Haha! Oh Kami-sama…somebody please stop me!" Shizuru gasped out, more tears falling from her eyes.

"O-onee-chan? Yamero…onegai! You're scaring me! Shizuru, what's wrong?!" Kuwabara cried, terrified. In all his years, he had never seen Shizuru act like this. 

Hysteria threatened to overcome Shizuru as she desperately tried to regain control. 

__

What's wrong with me?! Why am I acting like this???

Shizuru suddenly heard a light and soundless giggle. Immediately, her hysteria faded away, as did the horrid and bitter laugh that had escaped from her vocal cords unintentionally.

"What **happened**? Why did I start laughing like that? **Who** just giggled?" Shizuru demanded, pale-faced and shaking. The insane giggles continued. Unwillingly, everybody's eyes turned to the only other person within the vicinity.

"H-Hiei?" Kurama forced out, failing to adopt a calm voice. Yes, the "giggler" was Hiei. Blank red eyes glittered insanely at them and they were unnerved to see a tiny insane smile adorn the tan face that had been so blank and unresponsive before. Hiei's small frame convulsed with laughter but the only part of him that moved was his face. His once sane red eyes now shone with insanity and darkness and his mouth, never graced with anything but indifference, now sported a child-like smile with a tinge of psychosis. 

__

What happened to him?

The others stared horrified into their friend's face, no longer recognizable. The slim ray of hope they had all been foolishly harboring faded away when they realized that Hiei was not just enveloped and trapped in darkness inside his own mind. Rather, he had been driven truly insane by all that had happened. The attack, the mental blocks, the second attack, the pain, the darkness, everything. The crystal chalice [1] had been shattered. The fragments were littered across the floor of Hiei's mind and it was nearly impossible to put the crystal chalice back together.

"Hiei…" Yusuke whispered as he looked into insane red eyes. Suddenly furious, Yusuke strode forward and shook Hiei roughly. "What's the matter with you?! Hiei, stop this at once!" All Yusuke succeeded in doing was to stop the chilling laughter. The strange smile never left Hiei's face and his head flopped around like a rag doll's as Yusuke shook him.

"Yusuke, stop that! What do you think you're doing?!" Kurama shouted, pulling Hiei out of Yusuke's grasp. Kurama gasped when Yusuke lifted up his bowed head. His [Yusuke's] whole visage was one of despair and broken hope. "Yusuke…daijoubu ka?"

"I saw it…" Yusuke mumbled listlessly. Kurama remained silent, knowing Yusuke would continue of his own will. "When I touched him. I connected with **Hiei** just for a second. Even if it was only a second out here, in there, it seemed like minutes, maybe even hours."

"Yusuke? What do you mean?"

Agitatedly, Yusuke raked his fingers through his hair. "Hiei! I saw **him**! Not this-this **lifeless doll**! I saw the **real thing**! He's still in there but he needs our help to get out. Thing is, I don't know how to help him! It's so confusing! When I was with **him**, he showed me something. I'm not sure where, but I think it was in his mind. Kami, you should have seen it! His mind…it was so messed up! There were shattered **crystals** strewn all over the place! **Crystals!** Why would there be **crystal** in somebody's mind? When I asked him about it, all he said was, 'the crystal chalice was shattered.' That was all he would tell me! K'so, why couldn't he have explained more?"

"Calm down! How do you know he needs our help?"

Yusuke scowled and punched a hole in the wall next to him. "I just do! He showed me that he needed help! He was trying to put this, this **crystal chalice** back together but the fragments kept on slipping from his grasp. No matter **how** many times he tried to put the pieces back together, they would just fall back down to the ground." Yusuke paced around, back and forth, his face screwed up in intense agony from the knowledge that Hiei was still with them but unable to be **with** them in body and in mind.

"What did you do then?" Kurama's soft and gentle voice managed to pierce through Yusuke's haze-filled mind. Calming down slightly, Yusuke leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

"I helped him. Somehow, together, we were able to put back a part of the crystal chalice together. Except there were so many pieces littered everywhere! Alone, Hiei had not been able to piece anything together, even if they were the right matches. However, when I touched a crystal, the corresponding pieces glowed red and we were able to match them up. There wasn't enough time though. When I was forced out, we didn't even finish 1% of the thing!"

"You were forced out? Why?"

"I think it was because Hiei was the only one keeping me with him. Maybe because the chalice was shattered Hiei didn't have enough strength to keep me with him for a sustained amount of time."

"Are you sure it wasn't It?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I couldn't even feel It when I was with Hiei. That and Hiei doesn't seem to be concerned about It anymore. No, if I'm right, I think It is gone."

"Gone? Demo…how?" Yukina's soft voice piped up from behind the pair, startling both. They were so immersed within their conversation that they had forgotten the others were with them. Guiltily, the two started and stared.

"Umm, I don't know. Hiei just said It was gone. At least I think he was talking about It. I don't know. He kept on mentioning "Vardoulacha" and how once the "Vardoulacha" knows that it is taking on more than it can handle, it will leave and never come back."

"That seems too easy." For the first time since her hysteria, Shizuru spoke up. Noticing she had everyone's attention, she continued. "It, I mean the "Vardoulacha", managed to terrify Hiei out of his mind, injured him badly, **and** managed to attack him in this temple without our knowing. That and It sent out this-this **monster** to try and kill Hiei. Yes, the monster failed it's mission but managed to force Hiei into this **insanity** and massacred almost all the children and seniors in Japan! Not to mention that maybe the children in seniors in other continents and countries were affected. Why would the Vardoulacha back off? What does that mean anyway?"

Silence was met with her facts. It was true, It had managed to accomplish so many terrible acts and now It backs off? Eyes trained on Yusuke, hoping that he would give them some clue.

Frowning, Yusuke tried to remember what Hiei had said to him.

~*flashback*~

Yusuke gasped when he saw Hiei, the **real** Hiei beckon to him to follow.

"Hiei!" Yusuke received no response as he jogged after the little fire demon.

__

Where is he taking me?

He [Yusuke] gaped in disbelief when he entered a cavern. The floor was covered in small fragments of crystal, the only things giving off light in the otherwise pitch-black room.

"Hiei…what is all this?"

"The crystal chalice was shattered." Came the cryptic response. Yusuke huffed in annoyance.

"What's a 'crystal chalice'?" Hiei ignored Yusuke's question as he [Hiei] crouched down next to a pile of crystal fragments and tried to piece them together. Yusuke watched in pity and horror as he saw the crystals fall from Hiei's grasp as he pitifully attempted to put them together. Hiei never stopped trying, though. He continued to try to put the 'crystal chalice' together in vain. Quietly, Yusuke knelt down beside his friend, picking up pieces of crystal as well. Ignoring surprised red eyes looking at him, Yusuke noticed a few other pieces glowing red. Looking down at the fragment in his hand, it too was glowing. Hiei picked up two glowing pieces and together, they fitted them together. At once, the cracks sealed, leaving a smooth surface. This continued in silence for several more minutes until Yusuke ventured to ask, "What happened to It?"

Hiei's hand never stilled as he continued to piece crystals together along with Yusuke. After a long moment, he answered.

"The Vardoulacha is gone. It does not stay when it knows that continuing his plan would be a hopeless endeavor. The Vardoulacha is not stupid."

Yusuke's eyes shown with confusion at this newly gained information.

__

Vardoulacha? What in the world?

"'Vardoulacha'? What's that?"

"Vardoulacha is It. It is Vardoulacha. They are the same being."

"What does 'Vardoulacha' mean? What's this crystal chalice? How am I here?" Yusuke grinned mentally when he managed to invoke a spark of the old Hiei back.

"'Ch, baka. Don't ask so many questions. Vardoulacha means 'vampire'. The crystal chalice is…my mind, sort of. When whole, you could say I'm sane. Like this, well, I bet I'm insane right now, aren't I. You're here because I pulled you in here. As long as I have enough energy to keep you here, you will stay here unless you wish to leave. I won't keep you here if you don't want to stay. Don't worry, I won't keep you here forever. Just until the crystal chalice is whole again."

Yusuke blinked. "Wow. That was the longest sentence you've ever said to me."

"Hn"

This time, Yusuke did grin outright and even hugged Hiei when he finally found the old Hiei resurface.

"Let me go, kisama! You still haven't told me whether or not you will stay."

"Haha! Gomen, I'm just so glad you're back! I was so worried. Yes of course I'll stay! You need my help and I promised I wouldn't leave you alone, remember?" Shocked red eyes peered up into Yusuke's black ones. Multitudes of emotions flickered through the twin ruby orbs and Yusuke wasn't sure what to make of it. "What? Is it something I said?"

"Iie. You remembered your promise…you actually meant to keep it?"

"What? You thought I was lying? Ch' Sometimes, I think **you're** the idiot, not me or Kuwabara. Of course I remember! Of **course** I'll keep my promise! What kind of **friend** would I be if I didn't?"

"Friend…" Averting his gaze, Hiei started to piece the pieces together faster than before. Smiling a bit, Yusuke turned back to the task at hand, knowing that he had given Hiei a ray of hope that he [Hiei] had been searching for since forever.

Next thing he knew, Yusuke was back with his other friends right after he asked Hiei what was wrong when he [Hiei] had gasped.

__

Hiei! I'll be back, I promise.

~*end flashback*~

"Vardoulacha means 'vampire'! Vampire? I thought they didn't exist!" Yusuke shouted out suddenly, his look of excitement changing into bewilderment as he suddenly realized that Vardoulacha meant 'vampire'.

Shaking his head, Kurama didn't respond. He had no idea. Everything was too confusing. 

__

Vampire? We were fighting against a Vampire?!

"Vampires aren't real. They're only a myth. Besides, I know most, if not all of the creatures that reside in the Makai. There are No Vampires." Koenma said strictly.

"Yes but-"

"No buts, Yusuke. Hiei must have been imagining things."

"Hehe! You don't believe me! Hehe! I thought you wouldn't. Explain the darkness and the unnatural terror you felt then." Startled, everybody turned to look at Hiei, where the voice definitely originated. Hiei was alert and watchful but his eyes still held the same insanity. However, his smile was no longer psychotic. It was still chilling though, but showed mockery and amusement instead.

"I-I-" Koenma stuttered, unable to form the words he wanted. His voice was locked up in his throat for some unknown reason.

"Hehe! You're in denial, aren't you! Well, believe me or not, I don't care. I may not have **all** memories of my recent abuse intact, but I do remember the Vardoulacha." Suddenly, Hiei's eyes changed. He no longer looked psychotic. In fact, he looked normal, if not worried. "Yusuke, you believe me, I know you do. Help me, please. The part we worked on together is now complete. I can't fix another part without your or somebody else's help."

Yusuke nodded gravely saying, "I know. I will help and the others will definitely help too. Especially Yukina, Kurama, and Kuwabara." The three mentioned nodded in agreement while the others also offered their support. Koenma, having gotten his voice back and gotten over his shock, also offered his help.

Red eyes passed over them all, showing sincere thanks before widening slightly. "Hayaku! You must hurry! I can't remain here for long." Understanding, Yusuke grabbed onto Kurama who in turn grabbed on to Kuwabara. Quickly, they all grabbed at each other but weren't fast enough. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's hand and immediately, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's minds were transported into the cavern, which used to hold the crystal chalice. 

"Be careful!" Yukina whispered, looking sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the cavern-turned-chamber, worked four boys. Each of them were putting pieces together, hurrying to form another part of the crystal chalice before Hiei's hold snapped once again. This time, Kuwabara and Kurama were helping Hiei strengthen his hold on them. Yusuke was not because if something happened, they would need someone to protect them. 

This time, the pieces glowed yellow. Yusuke noted this with wonder and suspicion.

__

Do these pieces represent a different part of Hiei's mind?

"Hiei, why are these glowing a different color? Yusuke said something about them glowing red before." Kurama voiced Yusuke's unspoken question.

"They're memories. Different parts of the chalice represent different memories." Hiei responded distractedly. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away from a glowing piece with a sharp gasp.

"What's the matter?" Kuwabara asked, not stopping in his work, unconsciously knowing that time was crucial.

Hiei was staring at his hand in fear. It was covered with blood.

__

No…not yet. The Chalice isn't close to completed!

"You're bleeding! Demo…this pieces aren't exactly sharp." Yusuke said, rubbing the edge of a crystal.

"Time is running out. We have to hurry."

"What happens when time runs out?!" Kurama asked, fear growing within his chest.

"I-" the rest of Hiei's words was cut off when Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were thrown out of the chamber. 

__

NO!

~~~~~~~~~~

__

NO!

"Hiei!" Keiko gasped as the three boys jerked to life. She had heard a pained "NO!" just before Yusuke and his friends had come back. "Yusuke, what happened? Is the Crystal Chalice fixed???"

Yusuke's silence gave Keiko her answer. "Oh no…Can't you go back in and help? Can't we **all** go back in and help?"

"No, I'm afraid that's impossible." Koenma spoke up from beside Keiko.

"Naze?!" Botan asked horrified.

"From what Yusuke told us before, the time they spend in there depends on how much energy or strength Hiei has when he summons us/them in."

"K'rama and I were helping him this time though! We should have stayed in a lot longer! We didn't even finish the new part halfway!" Kuwabara shouted indignantly.

"You were? I don't understand then. Last time, Yusuke remained with Hiei for a full minute. You guys didn't even remain there for that long! What happened?" Koenma demanded.

"I don't know!" Yusuke said annoyed.

"You **must** know something! Was there anything unusual or didn't seem right?" 

"The pieces glowed a different color this time but that was because it was a different memory. Wait! Hiei cut his hand on one of the pieces!" Kurama said, remembering the blood dripping from Hiei's hand.

"You're right! Also, the crystal shards weren't even sharp. When I picked up the one Hiei had cut his hand on, I wasn't cut at all. He told us that 'time was running out' or something like that." Yusuke added on.

"Hmm…You say he cut his hand on a blunt piece of crystal?" Koenma asked. Yusuke and his friends nodded their confirmation. Frowning his brow in thought, Koenma furiously dug through his memory.

__

I know I heard of something called the "Crystal Chalice" but what and where?! I have to find out!

"Let's go to my home." Without even waiting for their [his friends'] assent, he transported everybody, including Hiei, into his palace. Once there, he ignored the other's splutters of anger and called for his servant. "George!" Immediately, a blue-skinned demon rushed to stand in front of the God of Death. 

"What is it, Koenma-sama?" George intoned respectfully.

"I want you and a group of trustworthy servants of this household to find out about the "Crystal Chalice". It should be in a book somewhere. No questions, just go!" Koenma ordered, dismissing his servant.

"Hai, Koenma-sama." With that, George left the room, shouting orders to his subordinates.

"Koenma, what is going on, sir?" Botan demanded of her Lord.

"I just remembered hearing about a Crystal Chalice. No, not "a" Crystal Chalice, but "the" Crystal Chalice. If I'm correct, there is only one person/demon within the Rekai, Makai, and Ningenkai who contains a Chalice within themselves. Those who have a Chalice range from weak to powerful demons. However, they are all the same. Their minds are fragile but heavily protected. Notice that I've been talking about "a" Chalice and not "the" Crystal Chalice. "The" Crystal Chalice is contained within only one being. However, to be the one with The Crystal Chalice means to have a fragile mind. However, their mind is heavily guarded. I think Hiei might be the one with The Crystal Chalice. He has to be because if you're correct and Hiei is correct, the Chalice that was **shattered** was made of crystal. If it cut Hiei…I'm not sure what that forebodes." Koenma concluded, his eyes dark with worry.

"So there are four beings who contain a Chalice but one of the four contains The Chalice, and a Crystal one at that." Yukina said, neatly summarizing Koenma's explanation up.

"Yes, that's what I think. I'm not sure so that's why I'm having George and a few others find out the book, which contains the information. I just **know** it's [the book] somewhere in my library!" Koenma said, anxiously tugging at his robe.

"Wait, you said that there were defenses guarding Hiei's mind. If there were original ones formed by The Crystal Chalice, doesn't that mean the ones Hiei built **himself** added extra protection? If so, then how come the Vardoulacha was able to break through so easily?" Kurama asked, asking a very good question.

"I don't know…but no demon or human is powerful enough to shatter such defenses. I'm afraid that the Vardoulacha is real…What with the darkness and indescribable terror and all."

"Haha! I knew you'd believe me eventually! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hiei's insane voice rang and echoed inside the spacious room, causing everyone to flinch away from the sound. Chills crawled up and down their spines as they unconsciously gathered closer to each other. The insanity was growing and darkness was beginning to show just as well.

"I knew you'd remember about The Crystal Chalice but it's too late! You remembered too late! Too late! Too late!" Hiei screamed out laughing. The girls whimpered in fear and terror at the **thing** in front of them. Hiei continued to chant "Too late!" over and over again, causing guilt and despair to rain down upon all those present. Thankfully, Hiei fell quiet and limp. He looked like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The insane glint still remained present though.

"How is that possible? By now, the second part of The Chalice should be almost complete! How can this **thing** grow more psychotic?" Kurama asked, worried.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know…Let's just hope that next time we/you see him, there won't be blood present." Koenma's dark tone jerked them out of their fear and worry for their insane friend.

"Koenma? You found it?" Keiko asked, walking up to the silent prince.

"Hai. You're not going to like what I've found. This is not good at all. Hiei does not have much time left." Taking a deep breath, Koenma forced his words to sound calm and he succeeded. "If Hiei does not complete The Chalice in time, he will grow insane himself, just like this **thing** we brought with us. The Crystal Chalice will become tainted and its power will be released. Hiei will gain unimaginable power and with the power he already contains, he'll have enough power to destroy all three worlds. We can't let that happen."

"Exactly what are you getting at?!" Yusuke barked up partly from fear and partly from concern.

Turning cold dark eyes to the Spirit Detective, Koenma carefully enunciated each word, "We Will Have To Kill Hiei."

****

A/N: *ducks random flying objects* Sorry! That was a bad chapter, wasn't it? It'll get better, I promise. Once again, this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that too. Still, **please review!** I'd love to hear what you think so far. If this chapter seemed disconnected and very awkward, feel free to ask any questions. I'll answer them in the next chapter, if you want another chapter, that is. Please review!

[1]: I took this idea from a book. Erm…I forgot what book though. The Crystal Chalice was hopefully explained thoroughly in the context of the chapter but if not, here's a shorter explanation. The Crystal Chalice is like a person's mind. When it's whole, the person is, well, sane. When shattered, like Hiei's, the person goes insane. Of course it doesn't just shatter. Instead, Hiei's chalice has had cracks in it for years. He had a very bad past and the final thing with the Vardoulacha gave his chalice the final crack it needed to be completely destroyed. 

Happy New Years!

12.31.03 


	4. Pain IV

A/N: I got a new computer and now I have Microsoft Word!  This is soooo great!  Hopefully, I'll get used to all this new stuff.  Here's the fourth chapter, hope you like it and so sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!!!!  Oh…this chapter is going to be even more confusing.  It's a total mess.  I wasn't in the right state of mind when writing this…

We're also doing Shakespeare in class so it might get even funnier…

_Abc__: thoughts_

**Abc****: emphasis**

Abc: flashback

~abc~: mysterious voice (dun dun dunnnn)

~*abc*~: Vardoulacha

DISCLAIMER:  I DON'T OWN YYH!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Tears ran down Hiei's face as blood dripped steadily from his scarred hands.  He felt so alone…  Shaking his head, he concentrated on the task before him, piecing back the shards together.  He bit his lip when blood splattered onto the pieces but watched in horrified fascination as his blood was absorbed into the pieces.  He didn't have enough time left.  Tear gems clinked as they dropped onto the floor, rolling this way and that.  His thoughts in a jumble, Hiei didn't notice the temperature slowly dropping.  He just continued to piece the fragments together.

_Have to work faster.  Need help though…but the others are preoccupied, can't call them.  I don't have enough strength._

~If you want, I can give you strength.  More strength than you've ever known before.  ~

Flinching, Hiei tried to ignore the voice which had started to sound in his head not too long ago.

~Are you trying to ignore me again?  It's of no use, let me tell you.  ~

"U-urasai!  Leave me alone!"  Hiei groused out between gritted teeth.  Making a conscious effort, Hiei forced himself to move faster, hoping without hope that this would make the Voice leave.  No such luck, unfortunately.

~You need help and you know it.  Let me free, I can help.  I can help and make things better.  Much better.  ~

"No!  I don't need you or your help.  I can do this on my own until I can summon my friends once more.  Leave me be!"

~So stubborn and resisting.  Have you ever wondered what is happening to your body while you are trapped in your mind?  You know the consequences of being the bearer of the Crystal Chalice.  Do you think your body has begun deteriorating or grown insane?  ~

Hands stilling, Hiei's eyes showed a brief passing of shock and worry, before that too was hidden.  He did not answer the Voice. 

~You might want to keep tabs on your body.  Who knows what it'll do to your precious friends?  ~

Clenching his hands into fists, Hiei forced himself to remain calm and continue piecing the pieces together.  Still, he could not banish the strand of worry that had been imbedded into him from the cruel reminder.  Deep, dark laughter rolled across his mind in waves before the Voice finally left him alone.

Turning cold dark eyes to the Spirit Detective, Koenma carefully enunciated each word, "We Will Have To Kill Hiei."

Stunned silence was met with those cold, cruel words.  Kill Hiei?  You have **got**to be joking!  They couldn't kill Hiei no way!  He was always there for them, not necessarily being a very comforting spirit, but he had not let them down.

Keiko felt coldness settle in her stomach, like she had just eaten something bad.  She didn't know Hiei very well but he had helped Yusuke and his friends so that was enough for her.  He may act like a cold bastard and he did kidnap her but he had kept Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara from being crushed.  He also cared a lot for Yukina.  She wasn't sure why, but she could tell Hiei's heart was in the right place.  Besides, she couldn't stand the thought of killing a friend.  Everybody would be devastated.  Involuntarily, her gaze drifted over to Yusuke.  He looked murderous.

_Oh Yusuke…I don't want to know what you'll do when you have to kill a friend.  Sure, you've killed before but never a friend.  I hope Hiei isn't going to be the first._

Yusuke felt someone's eyes upon him and met with Keiko's warm brown eyes which were currently filled with concern.  Flashing Keiko a quick grin, he focused back on the problem at hand.  There had to be some way to reach Hiei without needing Hiei to call them.  But how?!

"Koenma, there **has**to be a way to reach Hiei!  These curses/enchantments/things always come with some kind of loophole.  There has to be one with the Crystal Chalice.  We can't rely on just Hiei to call us.  He's running out of time and strength!"  Kurama put voice to Yusuke's thoughts, except with greater depth.

Koenma frowned as he re-read the section in the ancient book.  Carefully scrutinizing each passage of the selection, he stumbled upon something he had missed the first time he read through the section.

"There are three states to the bearer's [the keeper of the Crystal Chalice] body: insanity, deterioration, and normalcy. 

"Insanity is the most dangerous stage.  The bearer will experience bouts of maniacal movements, thoughts, and actions.  Although they'll seem normal for extended periods of time, they are not.  They will be a danger to him and those around himself.  Insanity will then lead to death; there is no cure for insanity.  It is not impossible to drag a person back from insanity, but it will take time and will take years. 

"Deterioration is the second most dangerous stage.  However, unlike insanity, you can bring the bearer back to life.  Deterioration is marked by the decaying of the body.  Although it will be hard to save the bearer, it's more easily to be accomplished than insanity.

"Normalcy is the safest stage and yet the stage that is nearly impossible to attain for the bearer.  In this stage, the body will remain the same, except in a deep state of sleep, almost like a coma.  This stage is not only the safest, but the best way to save the bearer should his/her Chalice has been shattered.  An outside person with a considerable amount of ki would be able to connect with the bearer's mind.  This is possible because in the state of normalcy, all functions are dormant, leaving only the mind awake and alert to anything.  Unfortunately, out of all those who had to bear the Crystal Chalice, no one has ever settled into the state of normalcy once their Chalice was shattered."  Koenma read, frowning.

"That's it?  Hiei just has to be in a state of normalcy?  He's already in one!"  Yusuke said, grinning.

"No, he's not.  He's insane."  Koenma snapped severely.  "Didn't you listen to what I just read?  Hiei may seem like he's in Normalcy, but he's not.  Remember the bouts of insanity he suffered?  You were there when it happened.  Still, his actions have not been particularly violent…"

"Then we have a chance!  We can help Hiei-kun!"  Yukina piped up, excited.

"Yukina, Insanity is almost impossible to escape from.  Remember?"  Shizuru softly said, not wanting to see the sadness enter the young ice demon's eyes again.

Yukina still refused to give up, however, "You said 'almost impossible'!  That means it's possible!  We will save Hiei, I know it!"

"Yukina-chan…"  Kuwabara trailed off, seeing the fire of determination in the girl's eyes.

"You're right!  We'll save the Hiei!  We have to keep our promise!"  Botan interjected suddenly.  The others jerked in guilty surprise.  They had forgotten the blue-haired deity was there with them.  Recovering, the others nodded in agreement.  They would save Hiei but in order to do so, they would have to pull him out of Insanity. 

"Koenma, is there anything in the book that might help us pull Hiei out of this state?"  Kurama asked looking at the prone form of his friend.  Koenma shook his head.  There was nothing more in the book that would help them right now.  Still, he pocketed, knowing it would come in useful once again.

~Haven't you tired of piecing all those shards together yet?  They're so utterly boring.  You ought to do something fun.  ~

The Voice was back.  Suppressing a sigh of anger and annoyance, he methodically continued to piece the memory together.  Yes, the memory.  The reason why he [Hiei] was piecing so many little things into only a section of the Crystal Chalice was because they were his different memories.  By completing each portion, he would complete a memory of his life and in doing so, he would be able to fix the Chalice with everything intact.  Still, it was odd how he remembered everything although it seemed he shouldn't. 

~Come on, take a break.  You know you need and deserve it.  You've been working since forever on this ridiculous thing.  It's about time you gave it a rest.  ~

Steadfastly ignoring the voice, Hiei continued to piece everything together.  He was halfway done.  What was this particular memory?  Hiei wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.  Whatever the memory was, it was a very big one-and a bad one.  He could tell by the feeling it gave off.  Why did this memory feel so forbidding?

Hiei jerked his hand back towards his body when his fingers met with freezing coldness.  Shaking his head, he looked around in dismay.  There were no more pieces nearby. 

~Ooo!  Looks like you're in trouble!  What are you going to do?  ~

Struggling to his feet, Hiei noticed faraway glimmers of yellow.  The remaining pieces were scattered all around the array, too spread apart to be able to work in just one place.  Biting his lip, he ignored the pain in his arm and back and set off to collect the elusive pieces.

~Watch it!  You don't want to really touch them, do you?  You see what they do to you.  They cut you, making blood flow freely, staining those precious pieces.  You should call for your friends to handle them for you.  Oops, sorry.  I forgot.  You don't have enough strength to call them!  Pity, really.  I could call them for you, you know.  ~

_NO!!!  Don't you **dare**do anything to my friends!_

~I knew you were going to say that.  Still, I had to offer.  You'll see, one day, you'll beg me for help and I won't give it to you.  Oh!  I told you to be careful.  Now look, you're bleeding all over the place again!  ~

_Urusai__, kisama.__  I have no wish to listen to your blabbering.  It means nothing to me.  Why don't you just go back to where you came from and leave me alone?!_

~Haven't you figured it out by now?  I'm in your head.  I'm something you made, something you can't get rid of.  ~

_How can you be in my head?  This, this body of mine here, in my mind, is nothing but an astral projection.  My real body is out there…insane.  How can you be something my **mind**made up?  If you haven't noticed, I bear the Crystal Chalice and it's shattered.  You simply can't exist.  The only reason I can think and remember is because I'm made up of different portions of myself.  What's your reason for existence?  Don't you dare throw that 'you made me' shit.  I don't buy it._

~Tsk tsk.  Such language!  I do exist because **you**made me.  Your Chalice **is**shattered and you can no longer think properly but don't forget-you still have a body.  And since you're the bearer of the Crystal Chalice, your body has stages of mentality as well.  Remember?  Insanity, deterioration, and normalcy.  You're insane, you said so yourself.  Since you're insane, I'm here.  I'm merely the product of your mentality wrought with insanity.  ~

Hiei said nothing, knowing this to be true.  Instead, he continued to pick up the remaining pieces, gathering them in his cloak like a bag.  Quickening his pace, he hurried around the whole area of his mind, his eyes seeking out glowing yellow pieces.  As he did this, he let his thoughts wander away from him, therefore putting his body, no, **projection**, on autopilot. 

_I wonder how the others are doing…Have they found anything about the Crystal Chalice?  hn  Koenma probably had one his one, George, was it? search for him.  I wonder what they'll discover.  Whatever they do discover, I hope they won't be rash and reach for the impossible.  Then again, as the Crystal Chalice, nothing is impossible.  Only **almost**impossible.  _

Unbeknownst to Hiei, the Voice had left him.  Truly left him.  He was no longer in Hiei's mind.  He had awakened.  Rather, Hiei's body had awakened.  If Hiei had known this, he would have done everything in his power to stop him.  But because he was so deeply wrapped up in his thoughts, he did nothing. 

_I hope the others are okay…and I hope that my body…or rather, the Voice, doesn't do anything to hurt them.  If it does, I swear that I will have my revenge._

"He's not going to make it!  Haha!  You pathetic ningens might as well stop trying to save him!  He can't be saved!  He's insane!  The Chalice isn't even ¼ done!  The second portion is barely halfway done!  Time is running out and you've got nothing!  Your friend will be lost to you forever.  Better be careful-as time runs out, his Insanity grows deeper."  Hiei's deep manic voice startled everybody out of their heated discussion.

"Hiei!"  Keiko cried, taking one step towards him.  She was stopped by Shizuru, however. 

"Don't forget, that's not Hiei.  Hiei's trapped in his mind right now.  This is his insanity speaking.  Don't go near him-who knows what he'll do to you!"  Shizuru said, coolly looking at the crazed red eyes.

"You should listen to your friend, girly!  Hiei's not here!  No one's home!  Nah, he's in his mind picking up the pieces.  You should see it.  A small, pale projection walking around in his very own mind, trying to fix what has been shattered.  The blood is a very nice and dramatic touch as well."  Hiei, no Insanity, cackled.

Everybody shuddered as Hiei's lips were twisted into the smile of the Insane.  Cruel, malevolent, yet strangely empty and childish, almost. 

"Blood?  What are you talking about?  What happened to Hiei?  Projection?  What?"  Botan shouted, waving her oar around in the air, narrowly missing her companions.

"Calm down, missy.  I was about to explain the fun part!  Blood because he is being cut by those shards.  They're rather sharp, aren't they?  Well, for him only, that is.  sigh…He didn't listen to me when I told him to leave the pieces alone and summon you guys to his mind.  Oh well, more fun for me!  Projection, because the Hiei you see in his mind isn't the real Hiei.  Rather, he's an astral projection, practically.  Or one could say, a specter, a character drawn from memories of the real Hiei.  This is possible because of the Crystal Chalice.  The Crystal Chalice is also psychic/telekinetic/telepathic.  The real Hiei isn't here.  He's gone, gone with the Chalice."

"Gone?  What do you mean, 'gone'?!"  Koenma said, his eyes burning.

"Gone.  Duh.  Don't you know what that means?  G-O-N-oh.  I see.  Ok, you see, as the bearer of the Crystal Chalice, everything that makes Hiei up is connected to that nasty little bugger of a Chalice.  The Chalice has been shattered and Hiei has shattered along with it.  Do you know why you're piecing all those crystals together?"

Yukina answered for them, "No."

"Why, if it isn't the cute little missy!  How do you do, dear?  Anyway, as I was saying, those portions of the Chalice Hiei is trying so hard to fix are pieces of the real Hiei.  Those portions are memories of the real Hiei.  Namely, Hiei **is**the Crystal Chalice.  His body is merely a vessel."

"I thought that, that Hiei was just a normal demon or something!  I thought that the Crystal Chalice was merely a representation of an extra fragile mind!"  Yusuke protested.

"Ah, you have been researching this, haven't you?  Ok, so yes.  The Crystal Chalice is normally a representation of an extra fragile mind.  However, in Hiei's case, it no longer is just a representation.  Hiei is the real deal.  This body you see right here?  It's nothing.  Just a vessel the Chalice created.  After the last bearer of the Chalice died, there was no-one else who could bear such a burden.  Hence, Hiei.  The Crystal Chalice **made**the poor demon and implanted him inside another woman's womb.  The Crystal Chalice is a very powerful thing but even it can't just make a full grown human/demon.  It has to go through all the stages of growth and development to become full and complete.  It just so happened that the Crystal Chalice became known as the being called Hiei."  Insanity beamed at them all, basking in the shock and confusion it had created.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Hiei doesn't exist?  And that the Hiei we know is actually **THE **Crystal Chalice?"  Keiko demanded.

"No, I mean yes.  Wait!  I mean no!  haha!  Hiei does exist.  The Crystal Chalice itself can't become a person because it's a thing of the mind.  Have you ever wondered why Hiei has been the only one to have mastered the Black Dragon?  No?  That's what I though.  sigh…pity how the generations nowadays take everything for granted!  You see, if Hiei was like any other demon, he never would've been able to master the Dragon.  But because he is 100% Crystal Chalice, he was able to.  You see, the Crystal Chalice can become anything it wants, as long as it remains in the mind.  That's the one thing about the Chalice.  It can do everything and anything but it cannot become something other than mentality of a person or thing.  So Hiei **does**exist, he **is**a true demon, but despite all that, the fact that he actually **is**the Crystal Chalice in demon form takes precedence over all.  So don't worry, the Hiei you know is a demon and everything else, but he is also a mentality.  Weird, ne?"

Nobody looked happy at these new revelations.  Hiei, the Crystal Chalice itself?  The idea seemed 100% ludicrous.  He was a full demon and the Crystal Chalice.  It was like…clay formed into a sculpture.  Except in this case, a mentality was formed into a living, breathing, demon.  They did not understand this logic at all.  How was this even possible?  And if the Crystal Chalice was Hiei, then why was there another Crystal Chalice in Hiei's mind?

Noting the looks on the faces facing it, Insanity smirked.  "I see you've all reached the same question: If Hiei is the Crystal Chalice itself, why is there another one in his mind?  The answer is quite simple.  That's because the shattered thing in Hiei's mind is the true form of the Crystal Chalice.  Like I said before, it cannot go anywhere except in the mind so that's why you've never seen it before.  Why does Hiei have his 'true' demon form in addition to his 'human' demon form?  Well, that's to just keep up appearances.  His 'true' demon form isn't **his**[Hiei's] true form.  It's just the demon side of him.  Oh, there's another topic that I've just broached.  There's two sides to Hiei: the mask and the real deal.  The real deal is obviously, the Chalice.  The mask is the demon.  The mask's true form is Hiei's 'true' demon form.  The real deal's true form is the Chalice which is currently scattered across the recesses of Hiei's mind.  Both of them are extremely different but share one common ground:  Hiei's human appearance.  The human appearance is a mask for both the demon and the Chalice.  Therefore, if you compare Hiei's demon form to the human form, the human form is the second truest thing about him.  The first being the Chalice itself.  The least true form is obviously, the demon."

"Oh…" whispered Yukina in understanding.  She still didn't completely understand all that Insanity was saying, but most, she did.  Although Hiei's character and person had just gotten a lot more confusing and complex than he already was, she didn't care.  Hiei was Hiei, no matter who or what he was.  The others thought the exact same thing.  But one thought lingered in the minds of those who knew Hiei's secret:  What was Yukina?

Hiei gave a sigh of relief as he finally slid in the final piece to the memory.  Immediately, it attached itself to the other completed memory.  Watching in amazement, Hiei noticed that as soon as the edges were sealed, the two memories were encased in a white glow and the colors changed.  Now, both pieces were clear and Hiei could see right through them.  Unfortunately, the pieces combined were about the size of his hand.  He had a long way to go.  In truth, the Crystal Chalice was rather small.  Reaching about 1 ft. in height and 6 in. in width, it was rather small.  Still, it had been shattered and when something is shattered, a small 1 in. x 1 in. piece of glass would break into over a million pieces.  That's where the problem lay.  Now, Hiei had finished two memories.  He needed to start on the third memory but he needed help.

~You don't have enough strength.  What are you going to do?  ~

_Urusai_.

~I could help you, you know.  Give you the strength you need to summon your friends here.  ~

_No._

~Why not?  You need their help but you lack the strength to summon them.  They also don't know how to get here on their own either.  ~

_They will figure it out.  You already told them almost everything.  You just didn't tell the information that was vital.  Vital to help me, that is._

~Why would I do that?  I'm not required to help you and I don't **want**to help you!  Watching you struggle is so delicious.  Feeling your pain, your frustration is a delightful feast for me.  The blood that continues to run down your hands gives me the drink I need.  ~

Scowling, Hiei licked away the blood that continued to stream down the cuts in his hands.  The bleeding would not stop, the wounds would not heal.  That in itself was odd because although he was not technically living or real, the demon factors, such as a speedy healing, should have kicked in already. 

~It's not healing, you idiot, because you were cut by the Crystal Chalice.  It **won't**heal.  Not until you finish it.  ~

Hiei said nothing, only focused on meditation, in hopes that would raise his strength high enough.

~Anyway, I didn't need to tell them how to help you.  With all the information I gave, they should be able to figure it out themselves.  That Keiko is a smart girl, and both Kurama and Koenma are bright.  It's very easy to figure it out, don't you think?  They know you're 100% demon and 100% Chalice and I told them that the Chalice is telepathic/telekinetic/psychic.  That should immediately tell your friends how they can help you.  In fact, they already **know**how to help you.  ~

_If they knew, they would be here with me right now, you lying bastard._

~So much trust in your friends!  Are you sure they even **want**to help you?  You've been nothing but cold to them.  Never letting them in, never giving them a kind word.  If you ask me, I doubt they will help you.  ~

_They helped me twice already, if you haven't forgotten.  They also promised me!_

A dark and seductive voice filled suddenly filled his head.  The voice was deep and caressing, as if a blanket of velvet had been drawn over him, trapping him in its seductive and tantalizing warmth.

~*A promise is made to be broken, Hiei-kun.  How many promises were given to you and broken?  How many people betrayed your trust?  If **I**remember correctly, Kurama broke his promise before you were trapped in here.  *~

~Hey look!  The Vardoulacha is here!  Hey, Orcus!  ~

_Omae__!  _

~*Insanity, how are you?  I trust you've been keeping my…toy entertained?  *~

~Hai, Orcus-sama.  We've had much fun.  ~

_You were gone!  How can you be back?!_

~*Ah ah ah!  You didn't think I'd leave someone like **you**alone for long, did you?  You are mine.  You belong to me, my dear.  *~

_I belong to no one, much less you!_

~*Is that so?  It doesn't matter how much you protest-you belong to me and only me.  It has been written and signed with spilt blood.  You were given to me and I intend to keep you.  I have never owned someone so delightfully dark!  *~

_I will defeat you, kisama.  You don't own me and I won't let you own me!_

~*How will you defeat me?  It's impossible.  I may be Vardoulacha but unlike those petty myths, I am unaffected by sun, Holy Water, or crosses.  I fear nothing for I have nothing to fear.  *~

_Everyone has a weakness, I will find yours._

~*Is that so?  I see.  You're only this confident because you believe you have your friends to help you.  They aren't helping you.  Rather…they're enjoying their time without you.  Care to take a look?  *~

Without warning, Hiei was pulled into the real world.  Gasping, Hiei cast wide eyes around the room, taking in the surprised looks his friends-and family, were giving him.  Tears sprung to his eyes in relief but he forced them away.

"Yukina…"  Hiei whispered as he set his eyes on his sister.  Expecting relief, he was sorely disappointed when he received a cold glare in return.

"What are **you**doing here?  I thought you were trapped in your weak mind."  Kurama said scathingly.

"N-nani?  What are you talking about, Kurama?"  Hiei was shocked.  Why were they acting so cold towards him? 

"Simple, shorty.  We don't want you here.  You're always being so cold towards us so we figured, why bother?  You don't like us so we don't like you."  Kuwabara growled from his place next to Yukina.

"Demo…"  Hiei started, unable to finish.  What could he say?  It was true.  He had been cold to his friends so they had the right to be cold towards him.  Still, they had promised that they would never leave him alone, didn't they?

"Go back to where you crawled from, jerk.  We don't want you here anymore.  We only kept you with us for so long were because you were strong.  Now, it doesn't matter because we've all grown in strength.  We don't need you anymore."  Yusuke said coldly, glaring at him.

Hiei paled, unable to understand what was happening.  Why were his friends so cold?  Why was this happening?  Hiei was no longer sure what was real and what was not.

~*You see?  They don't care about you at all.  Only I do.  Hiei, come with me and you'll never be alone again.  You'll never be hurt again by your so-called friends.  *~

Hiei hesitated, still staring at his friends.  One by one, they turned around and walked away.  Choking, Hiei ran after them, hand outstretched.  No matter how fast he ran, he could not catch up to them.

"No!  Don't go!  Please!  Don't go…Don't leave me alone…please…"  Hiei screamed, his voice slowly dying away.  At once he found himself back in his mind.  Surrounded by broken glass, broken soul and heart wept tears of blood.

_They really left me…they really broke their promise…I can never, never trust again…_

A/N:  Ok, finally done!  2.18.04   Yay!  Short but yeah…sorry…I hope the content of the story made up for the lack of length.  Tell me what you think about it, okay?  If you have any questions, feel free to ask.


	5. Pain V

A/N: ahahahaha…^_^; Gomen!  The story isn't done yet!  To all those who thought I had left the story at that, I apologize.  I should put "to be continued" or something.  To all those who thought asking me if I ended the story was a stupid question, I am disinclined to agree with your statement.  It was –not- a stupid question.  It was a good question and I apologize once again for making you believe that the story was done.  

Shadow: Schio13 no baka.

Schizo13: grrrr…^_^ I don't feel like attacking dear Shadow-kun right now-I'm in a very good mood.  39 reviews for only 4 chapters!  I'm very happy with that outcome and I'm also very happy because I am downloading episodes of Prince of Tennis right now.  *giggles and hugs a Tezuka-bouchou plushy* ahh…Tezuka-bouchou is soooo hott!  Oh…errr, I also meant to thank all of my reviewers, old and new.  ^_^

Shadow:  Don't forget to apologize.

Schizo13:  Huh?  Pourqoui?  I already did.

Shadow…

Schizo13…oh!  Eheheheheh I apologize in advance for what you're about to read.  *ducks and pleads* don't kill me!

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own YYH, but I _do_ own 3 packs of YYH cards.  *grins and frames a Hiei card*  

Now, on with the story!  Enjoy!

_Abc: thoughts_

**Abc: emphasis**

Abc: flashback

~abc~: Insanity

~*abc*~: Orcus (aka the Vardoulacha)

*abc*: actions

Chapter 5

Pain V

Hiei hesitated, still staring at his friends.  One by one, they turned around and walked away.  Choking, Hiei ran after them, hand outstretched.  No matter how fast he ran, he could not catch up to them.

"No!  Don't go!  Please!  Don't go…Don't leave me alone…please…"  Hiei screamed, his voice slowly dying away.  At once he found himself back in his mind.  Surrounded by broken crystal, broken soul and heart wept tears of blood.

_They really left me…they really broke their promise…I can never, never trust again…_

~*Now now, Hiei-kun, don't be like that!  Of **course** you can trust again!  You can trust me!  I never broke a promise to you and I would **never** leave you like that.  *~

Hiei remained silent, staring at the shards of crystal, lying about his feet.  Why had his friends done that?  Something had felt off about that moment.  Something had felt unnatural.

"Something had felt unnatural…"  Hiei unconsciously whispered, frowning slightly.  Orcus narrowed his eyes.  Did Hiei know?  Deciding that he had to know whether or not Hiei knew about his…trick, Orcus opened up a link to Hiei's thoughts.

_I can't place it…When Yusuke and my friends turned their backs on me, something felt wrong.  It's almost like they weren't there.  I couldn't feel them, I couldn't feel their presence.  And…their auras…I couldn't see their auras!  That's impossible.  None of them know how to make an aural shield.  None of them can hide their auras from others-they don't know how.  What could have happened?_

Orcus smiled, knowing that Hiei was too confused and hurt to figure out who had made his friends walk away from him like that.  Hiei would **never** be able to figure out that it was he, Orcus the Vardoulacha, who had made his [Hiei's] friends turn on him.  Smiling like a content cat, he summoned an eerie looking throne and sat down to watch his precious toy figure out his thoughts.

Blinking, Yukina looked around her, confused.  How had she gotten outside?  Last thing she remembered was watching the others figure out a way to help Hiei.  They had come very close to finding out a solution.

"Ne, Yukina?"  A quiet voice asked from behind her.  Turning around, pale blue eyes met with confused brown ones.

"Ah, Keiko.  Daijoubu?"  Yukina asked, smiling.

"H-hai.  Ano…how did we end up out here?  I don't remember coming out here at all…and why is everyone else out here as well?"  At those words, Yukina looked around her for the first time.  Keiko was right, **everybody** was out here.  Excluding Hiei.  

"I'm not sure…"  Yukina said slowly as she walked with Keiko towards the others.  As they neared the group, they were disappointed to discover that no one knew how they had come to be outside.

Snarling, Yusuke punched a fist into his palm, "I don't understand!  I **know** I didn't walk out here!  I also know that we were almost able to figure out how to help Hiei.  Now, I don't remember anything except a darkness wrapping around my mind!"  Yusuke was so frustrated he was not able to distinguish what he had just uttered.  Shizuru, on the other hand, understood the full meaning of the last five words.

"Wait, Yusuke.  Stop pacing!  What did you just say?"  Shizuru demanded, holding onto Yusuke's arm.

"I said, 'Why can't I remember anything'.  Are you okay?"  Yusuke asked, frowning angrily at the older woman's face.

"No, no.  Before that!  When you said something about remembering nothing except-"  Shizuru was rudely cut off.

"A darkness wrapping around my mind!"  Yusuke's eyes widened to impossible size.  "A darkness wrapping around my mind!  Something or **someone** went inside my head and messed with my mind!  Damn that bastard Insanity!"

"I don't think it was Insanity, Yusuke.  Any states caused by the shattering of the Chalice can only remain within the person or avatar, rather, in Hiei's case.  It must have been something/one else…"  Koenma stated, matter-of-factly before trailing off and gaining a thoughtful look on his face.

"Koenma, what are you thinking about now?  Spill it!"  Yusuke spat, scowling.  He was upset that his theory had been shot down.

"Urusai, Yusuke.  Do you remember anything about what Hiei told when he first connected with you?"

"Sure, a bunch of stuff."

"I mean names or events, something along those lines."

"Now that you mention it…"

"Athelas!"  Kurama suddenly interrupted.  All eyes turned to look at the kitsune.  "Athelas!  We were talking about Athelas!  You know, when we were trying out to figure out how to help Hiei?  Remember when I nearly killed Hiei by putting him to sleep?  We were able to wake him up through Athelas.  I highly doubt that Athelas will pull Hiei from Insanity's grasp, but the plant does have some healing factors and it might just help Hiei regain his strength a bit.  Once he does, we figured that since he is the Crystal Chalice and he has the Jagan Eye, we could mentally connect to him because he's psychic.  Also, most, if not all of us, have strong minds so once Hiei connected to us, we could hold out long enough to stay with Hiei for at least several days here, in the Ningenkai.  In Hiei's mind, that might be the equivalent to I don't know, months maybe.  That's what we were talking about!"  

Shocked, the memory of that moment came rushing back.  Kurama was right, that's what they had figured out.  It wasn't a very reliable theory, but it was all they had.

"Let's try it!"  Botan urged, hopping up and down.

"Wait a minute.  Yusuke, you have to tell me what you remember!"  Koenma said, staring at the Spirit Detective.

"I'm thinking!  Just wait a few minutes!"  Yusuke frowned and scrunched his face up.  Something was blocking his memory of the exact moment Hiei told him the name of that thing.  Swearing, Yusuke stomped around and began to bang his head on the wall.  Alarmed, Keiko reached out and grabbed his arm.  At that moment, when Keiko grabbed his arm, the blockade disappeared.

flashback

"The Vardoulacha is gone. It does not stay when it knows that continuing his plan would be a hopeless endeavor. The Vardoulacha is not stupid."

End flashback

"Vardoulacha!"  Yusuke shouted in triumph.

"That's it!  Vardoulacha means 'vampire'.  This vampire we're dealing with is extraordinarily strong.  We must be careful from now on.  He knows what we're up to and he can stop us."  Koenma said slowly.

Yusuke growled in frustration as he realized the truth behind Koenma's words.  So the one who had gone inside their heads and screwed with their minds was the Vardoulacha.  

_Damned bastard_ Yusuke thought angrily.  "Still, Vardoulacha or no Vardoulacha, I'm going to help Hiei!  He's our friend and who knows what he might have done after we turned our backs on him?  We still might have a chance to stop Hiei from making the wrong choice!  Hiei's not stupid, even if he **is** some kind of projection or whatever.  He'll know something is wrong but I doubt he'll know **what** is wrong, with the state he's in right now.  We have to try something!  I'll never forgive myself if I let the Vardoulacha get what he wants when I could have done something.  So, are you in or out?"  Yusuke demanded, glaring heatedly at them all.

"Yusuke…we still don't know if our theory will work.  It certainly sounds plausible but would it work?"  Kurama pointed out, looking uncertain.  He flinched as cold brown eyes turned on him.

"What's wrong, Kurama?  Weren't you the one who told us that 'plausible theory'?  Weren't you the one who promised Hiei first?  Aren't you closer to Hiei than the rest of us?  What suddenly changed your mind?  Or has Vardoulacha gone into your mind and totally screwed up your brain?"  Yusuke spat out, disgusted.  Emerald eyes wide, Kurama stared at Yusuke, shocked.  Yusuke was right.  He [Kurama] was the one who had told them the theory.  He was the first to promise Hiei.  He was closer to Hiei than anybody else, despite Yukina being Hiei's sister.  Why was he [Kurama] suddenly thinking such stupid thoughts?  Hiei would never let him live this down if-no, **when**- he [Hiei] is rescued.

"G-gomen.  You're right, we have to at least try.  'If you don't succeed, try, try again'."  Kurama smiled weakly, going over to stand next to Yusuke.

"Kuwabara?  What about you?"

"'Ch, do you even need to ask, Urameshi?  Of course I'm in!  I still want the chance to defeat Shorty in a match!"  Kuwabara snorted, hitting Yusuke on the head.

"Ow!  Geez, you stupid carrot-head!  You didn't need to do that!  Okay, so we're all set?  Good.  Let's-"

"Hold on a sec, Yusuke.  You don't honestly think you're going to leave us behind, do you?"  Shizuru's voice cut smoothly through Yusuke's voice.

"Uh…"

"Yeah, Yusuke!  You aren't leaving us behind just because we're girls, are you?"  Keiko asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Yusuke Urameshi, if you say yes, I'll never let you ride on my oar again!"  Botan shouted, glaring at Yusuke.

Underneath his breath, Yusuke muttered, "That would not be punishment-that would be the best gift I've ever received from you."

"What was that?  I didn't hear yooooou!"  Botan said, glaring suspiciously at the flinching detective.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!  You can come too *whispers* if you can handle it, that is.  Yukina, Koenma, do you want to join us?"

"No, thank you.  I'll stay here and prepare food for you in case you're hungry when you get back."  Yukina smiled sweetly.

"Same, except I'll be doing more research.  Ganbatte!"  Koenma said, reverting back into his baby form.

"Ok, thanks.  Ikuso!"  Yusuke commanded, walking back inside the temple.

Faces set and determined, Yusuke and friends were ready to give it their all.  They were going to save Hiei, no matter what the cost.  They were going to save him, even if it meant death.

Orcus suddenly narrowed his eyes when he felt one of his bonds breaking.  That detective, Yusuke, was it?, had just broken his carefully set up wall.  How in the world did that boy do that?  No matter.  As long as his other bindings didn't break, everything would be fine.

(A/N: dun dun dun dunnnn.  Sorry 'bout that…I hit myself in the forehead with the edge of a door, so now I literally have a lump on my head.  I think it's mussing up my brain.)

Orcus jerked in surprise and amazement as he felt all his bindings, which were connected to Hiei's friends, break.  _What the…_  Orcus frowned as he tried to find the ningens/half-youko and came up with nothing.  _How could this be possible?  Those bindings of mine, no-one has ever been able to break through them-no one!_  As if a sudden thought just occurred to him, Orcus jerked his head around to look at Hiei.  Nothing had changed.  Hiei was still sitting there, trying to sort out his thoughts albeit unsuccessfully.  _At least my bindings on him are still holding.  Then again, I **did** use stronger bindings on him.  That's it.  My bindings were just too weak on the others._  Their [Yusuke and co.] presence brushed against Orcus's mind, allowing him to reestablish a connection between him and them.  _No!  What are they doing?_  The red haired ningen, Kurama, had just pulled out a pouch of ordinary looking plants.  Orcus knew they were no ordinary plants, however.  They were athelas.  Athelas was the only plant that could do him some kind of harm.  Orcus tried to regain control over the red-head but was stopped by a pale and delicate looking had on his arm.  Turning his head around, black eyes met blood red eyes.

"No.  You will not harm my friends, **Orcus**."  Hiei said, nonchalantly but with a tone that sent shivers racing down Orcus's spine.  Although Orcus didn't show anything outwardly, inwardly, he was shaken.  Hiei had somehow managed to break his binds.  That should have been impossible, what with the state his [Hiei's] mind was in.  And yet, the damned fire demon had done it.  He had broken his bonds.

"Ah…Hiei-kun.  I see you've managed to figure things out.  Too late though, in a few moments, my control over you will be complete.  There's nothing you can do to stop that."  Orcus grinned evilly.

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei conceded to that fact.  "That may be right.  **I** won't be able to do anything but my friends **will**.  You haven't forgotten about them, I hope."

A faint smell of Athelas drifted through the dark void, a void made by Hiei himself.  Trying to ignore the smell, Orcus grit out, "You're still insane.  Your chalice is still shattered.  The athelas won't work for long.  It will merely **temporarily** stop me, but I'll come back.  None of you can defeat me because you don't know how."

"Oh, I think I do.  I noticed that you only appeared when cracks began to show in my Chalice.  When it was whole and there were no blemishes, you never showed.  Yet, when smudges, cracks, anything that began to tarnish the Crystal Chalice appeared, you began to show.  All I need to do in order to defeat your sorry ass is to rebuild the Chalice.  Rebuild **myself**.  Since the Chalice is me, I discovered that rebuilding it won't be as hard.  I've discovered a little trick to piecing the bits back together.  When my friends have told them apart from each other, all I need to do is pull some strings-literally.

Orcus's eyes widened in fear.  The athelas smell was getting stronger and he knew that Hiei knew he was right.  He [Orcus] could only be there when the Chalice was completely shattered, like Hiei's.  He [Orcus] had been so stupid to underestimate the demon standing right in front of him!  Still, he had some tricks up his sleeve.  He wasn't The Vardoulacha for nothing.

"Why are you smiling?"  Hiei asked roughly.

"Because, my dear Hiei, that athelas has given me time.  Time which I can use, and will use.  You may have all of your friends' help but you won't have enough time to repair the whole Chalice before I return.  When I do return, you'll discover who you're actually dealing with."  With those last words, Orcus disappeared, his disembodied laugh echoing in the chamber.  Hiei's eyes turned dark with fear and hatred.

"Kurama, is the athelas water ready?"  Yusuke asked, peering over Kurama's shoulder.

"Yes, it is.  I already told you so.  All that's left is to connect to Hiei.  Um, create a circle around the bowl of athelas and hold onto each other.  Yusuke and I will hold onto Hiei.  Actually, just hold hands, everyone.  I don't think we all need to touch Hiei in order to connect to him."  Kurama instructed heading over to stand to the right of Hiei.

"Okay, you heard him!  Get in a circle, everyone!"  Yusuke ordered, standing to the left of Hiei.  Once everybody had assembled around the bowl of athelas water, Yusuke gave one final command, "Everybody, close your eyes and concentrate solely on Hiei.  We need to connect to him.  It's best if you think about events or things about Hiei.  Or anything in general that happens to be related to Hiei.  Make sure you have a lot of images."  With that, Yusuke closed his eyes, knowing the others did the same.  Frowning slightly, his first memory of Hiei was when he first met the little demon-when he [Hiei] had kidnapped Keiko.  Mentally shrugging, Yusuke threw that memory out to the center of the circle.  Images began following after that.

A wounded and unconscious Hiei, being tended to by Kurama.

A menacing looking Hiei glaring at everyone.

Hiei summoning his Black Dragon for the first time.

Series of flashes of light from Hiei's fight with Seiryuu.

Random fights from the Dark Tournament.

More images flowed through everyone until Yusuke knew they only needed one more memory, thought, whatever, to complete the connection.  Before he could throw his own out, he was surprised to find Botan sending out the last memory.

A hidden Hiei standing on a high tree branch, looking at Yukina as she fed birds on a snow covered ground.  

Everybody could feel the suppressed brotherly love he [Hiei] felt for Yukina.  Biting his lip, Kuwabara realized the truth and vowed to apologize to Hiei after they helped him out.  He [Kuwabara] had been wrong to yell and threatened Hiei for talking to Yukina.  He [Hiei] was only watching out for her, like any brother.  Kuwabara shuddered when he felt a cold air touch his skin.  Blinking his eyes open, Kuwabara was met with a swirling darkness that represented Hiei's mind.

_What a freaky place_…  Kuwabara thought, shuddering.

"I heard that."  A cool voice cut through everyone's daze as they were still coming to grips with what had just happened.  The reality of where Kuwabara was finally hit him.  _It had worked!  Their plan had actually worked!  But…where was that annoying little demon?_

"That 'annoying little demon' is right here, baka."  Hiei snorted, his calm gaze looking at most of his friends.  "I see you figured out a way to get into here."

"H-Hiei?  Is that really you?"  Botan stuttered, eyes wide.

Rolling his eyes, Hiei sniffed disdainfully at her, "Of **course** it's me.  Who else could I be?"

"Wow…It really is you.  Where's Insanity?  Or Vardoulacha?  I'm positive they were here before…"

"So you know, do you?  No matter. Vardoulacha has been driven away for the time being.  Insanity?  Who knows."

"It's great to see you again, Hiei.  However, I believe we have some work to do.  Where are all the pieces of your Chalice?"  Kurama asked, looking around his feet.  He had a point; nobody could see any glimmering pieces of crystal littered across the floor.  Except for some round objects…

Walking over to get a closer look at the spheres on the ground, Shizuru realized that they were tear gems, like the ones Yukina had.  Except of being clear blue, they were midnight black.  _Black tear gems?  Could these be…_

_They're mine.  Shocked?_

_Hiei…_

_I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone._

_Why?_

_I have my reasons._

_Very well.  You might want to explain the absence of the fragments, though.  The others are beginning to panic._

Shizuru was right.  The others **were** beginning to panic.  Where were the fragments of crystal?  Did they come too late?  Where they talking to Hiei's…ghost?

"I'm not a ghost and you didn't come late.  I took you to a different chamber than the one holding all the fragments.  You are in my sanctum, currently."  Hiei explained, turning around and walking away.

"Hiei, wait up!  Where are you going?"  Yusuke shouted, chasing after the dark figure.

Without stopping or turning his head, Hiei just walked through the dark inky swirls that made up his sanctum.  Frustrated, the others just followed him; trying to ignore the weird feeling they felt when they walked through what they deemed to be a door.  The room they had entered was different than the room they had just left.  There was no swirling darkness, just a solid mass.  In addition, there was the crystal fragments scattered across the floor.  The newcomers, namely Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru stopped for a moment to look around this new area.  The others, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara just went to work.  Almost at once, three different colors showed up on the fragments.  Hiei, remembering what he had told Orcus, grabbed a hold of a glowing green fragment and concentrated.  About half a minute later, a large green part of the Chalice was glowing in front of Hiei.  Carefully, Hiei attached it to the other completed part of the Chalice, watching in satisfaction as the pieces shifted to allow this new piece.  He [Hiei] continued this method for the remaining two colors, until what looked like the bottom of the Chalice was done.

"Girls…it'd be really helpful if you stopped gaping and helped us!"  Yusuke said, amused.

Blushing, Keiko and Botan mumbled several apologies and knelt down to mimic what the boys had done.  Shizuru blatantly ignored Yusuke and quickly identified a sixth color.  Once again, the process was repeated over and over again until all that was left of the Chalice was the last piece of the cup-part.  (A/N:  A chalice looks like one of those medieval goblets, except a lot bigger bowl-like thingy)  The friends had been working for hours, but with each piece, they had been able to work faster, because they were now used to the method of finding and attaching pieces to the nearly completed Chalice.  Just as Keiko was beginning to find the last pieces, Orcus returned.

"My my, what do we have here?  Looks like Hiei-kun has almost rebuilt his Chalice!  Now, we can't have that, can we?"  Orcus smiled, looking for all the world like a benevolent monk, but with a flick of his hand, a fresh crack appeared on the stem of the Chalice.  Eyes widening, everybody rushed forward to heal the crack, but even as they finished that, another crack appeared.

_This can't be happening?  How is Orcus doing that???_

In a rush of pure anger, Kurama lashed out at Orcus.

"Kurama, no!"  Keiko shouted, eyes widening in terror.  She watched as Kurama's rose whip was deflected, the force of the deflection throwing the detective several paces back.  Undaunted, Kurama threw himself at Orcus over and over, trying in vain to maim or kill the Vardoulacha.  Although he failed to injure Orcus, he did succeed in stopping Orcus's attempts to shatter the Chalice.  This bought some precious time for the others, allowing them to heal the Chalice and place a protective barrier around it.

"You pathetic youko.  You can't stop me with those weak attacks!  What are you thinking?" Orcus glared at Kurama before sending out a dark string of powerful ki.  He was surprised, however, when that same dark ki was shot right back at him.  "What the…"

"Don't forget about me, Orcus."  Hiei snarled, his sword held up in front of him as he [Hiei] stood in front of Kurama.  "Don't forget that I am the Chalice and can rival your power.  I may also be even stronger than you."  The blade glinted in the darkness, matching the burning fire in Hiei's eyes.

"Yes, but you are not complete.  You don't have enough strength to defeat me since the Chalice is not even finished!  You can't beat me, Hiei-kun."

Thinning his lips, Hiei rushed at Orcus, his speed giving him the advantage of looking like he disappeared.  At the same time, the others were putting the remaining piece of the Chalice together, knowing that if they did not complete the Chalice, Hiei might not be able to win.

"Koenma-sama?"  Yukina asked as she stood by the doorway holding a tray.

"Ah, Yukina.  Come on in!  Mmm!  That smells delicious!  What is it?"  Koenma hopped over to the blue-haired ice maiden as she approached the desk.

"Just some chrysanthemum tea and bento.  It's lunch time."  

"I see.  Have you eaten yet?"

"Iie."

"You should eat.  Why don't you eat with me?  While we're eating, we can either talk or just continuing looking for more information on this Vardoulacha."

"Okay, arigatou."  Yukina bowed and retreated.  Koenma sighed happily as he took a sip of the delightfully hot tea.  The smell of the home-cooked lunch enticed his hunger as he hungrily took a bite out of some sushi.  A few minutes later, Yukina was back, holding her own bento.

"Yukina, here, have a seat."  Koenma bounded over to the other side of his desk, pulling a chair along with him.  Offering the pretty demon a seat, he returned back to his own and began eating once more.  After a few minutes, Koenma noticed that Yukina had barely touched her own food.  "Yukina-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about the others, I guess…  They still aren't back yet.  I wonder if everything is okay." 

"I'm sure that they're fine.  If anything happens, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara can fend and protect the others.  Also, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko have their own devices.  Don't forget Shizuru is a good fighter and Botan can pull her oar out from nowhere.  Keiko also has a good right-hook.  And, Yukina, Hiei is there as well.  They've been gone for almost an hour already.  Once can only imagine how long that's been in Hiei's mind.  Chances are, the Chalice is either almost completed, or finished.  That means that Hiei can fight."

"You're right.  Still, I'm worried.  I'm not sure why, but it feels like there's something wrong or going on."

"Hmmm, yes.  I can feel it too."  Uneasily, the two glanced over to their group of friends.  Shivers ran down their spines as they gazed into blank empty eyes.  Who knew what was happening in Hiei's mind?

Hiei grunted as he blocked yet another blow with his sword.  Thanks to his friends for almost completing the Chalice, he had a plethora of energy.  Hopefully Orcus didn't.  If he did, this fight would go on for a long time, and Hiei couldn't afford that.  Hiei attacked Orcus again and again, but each time, his attacks were blocked.  The two were on equal levels.  At this rate, it was hard to see who would win.  He only hoped that his friends were very close to finishing the last piece.  Once the Chalice was completed, Orcus would stand no chance against him [Hiei].

"Yusuke, we need your piece!"  Shizuru commanded, holding out a hand to the teen.

"I already gave it to you!  I don't have any more!"  Yusuke retorted, glaring at her.  Shizuru sighed, frustrated.  They only need one more piece, but none of them had it!  

_Where the hell is that damned piece?!_

~I know where it is!  ~  Insanity's voice rang out, echoing in everyone's ears.

"Omae!  Why are you back?"  Kuwabara asked, preparing his Spirit Sword.

~What a silly question!  Of **course** I'm back!  I just couldn't **bear** leaving Hiei-kun all alone with you dirty low-life ningens!  ~

"Take that back, scum!"  Kuwabara shouted, his pride injured.  "We aren't dirty low-life humans!  If anything, you're the dirty low-life!  Controlling Hiei's body like that, torturing him, and trying to convince him to join your side."

Insanity mocked widened his eyes.  "I'm hurt!  All those compliments, and I thought you didn't like me!"

"Those weren't compliments, aho!  And I **don't** like you!  Stop screwing around with my words, you ass!"

"Oh dear, my bad!  So sorry, Kuwa-kun!"  Insanity winked at a fuming Kuwabara and blew him a kiss.

"Why you!"  With that, Kuwabara lunged at the floating specter, shouting in rage.

"Kuwabara, no!"  Shizuru cried, trying to grasp onto one of his legs.  She missed, unfortunately, and Kuwabara became engaged in battle with Insanity.  "No…"

"Shizuru, don't worry.  Kuwabara is strong, he won't lose to a jerk like that."  Koenma said, placing a comforting arm on her [Shizuru] shoulder.  

"I'm not worried about him.  I know he can take care of himself.  But with him gone, there aren't as many people to find the missing piece!"

Botan's eyes widened as she remembered something Insanity said.  "Wait, Insanity knows where the last piece is!"  Without waiting for acknowledgment, Botan summoned her oar and flew right into the middle of Kuwabara's and Insanity's fight.  She was lucked that the two fighters were shocked out of battle, although Insanity's shock lasted for a little less than a second.

"Why, hello little oar-missy!  What is the meaning of your visit?"  Insanity asked, bowing.

"I'm not here for idle chit-chat, mister.  I want to know where the last piece is.  You said you knew where it was.  Now tell!"

"I do know where the piece is but I won't tell!"

"Why not?!"

"What do I get in return?  I give you the location of the piece and let you complete the Chalice.  What happens to me?  I disappear, that's what.  If I'm to give you the piece, I want something in return."

"What do you want, you cunning jerk?"

"Hmmm…ooo!  How 'bout a kiss, sugar?"  Insanity leered at Botan, turning his face into an ugly mask.

"What?  No!  Never!"

"Aww…well, guess you won't get the piece then!  Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to kill the annoying carrot-head standing below us."

"I refuse to let you fight him.  You must give us the piece first."

"I already told you my terms.  You didn't accept them so I don't give you the piece."

"Name different terms!"

"Sorry, but these are the terms that I want!  Ta ta!"  Turning, Insanity disappeared, only to reappear behind Kuwabara and send him [Kuwabara] flying.

"Kuwabara!"  Keiko shouted, almost running to his side.  She remembered in time though that he was in the middle of a battle and it would be dangerous to interrupt.  In addition, Kuwabara would not be happy that she tried to help him.  It would hurt his manly pride.  "Oh Yusuke, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know…but something Insanity said is bugging me but I'm not sure what…"  Yusuke slowly stated, frowning in consternation.

"Whatever it is, I hope you figure it out soon.  It may be relevant."  Kurama said, looking at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, I know.  For now, just keep an eye on both Kuwabara and Hiei.  They may need your help."

"Hai, I understand."  Kurama turned around to watch Hiei's and the Vardoulacha's battle.  

_Hiei called it Orcus…I assume that's the Vardoulacha's name.  I wonder what it means?_

Emerald eyes darkened with worry and anger as he saw Orcus manage to get through Hiei's defenses and send the little demon careening into the ground.  _Hiei…_  Hiei stood right back up and attacked Orcus, however, proving that he was fine.  Unable to tear his [Kurama] eyes away from the battle, he failed to notice that Kuwabara was in a bit of a tight spot.

~Ooo!  I have you cornered!  What are you going to do, carrot-boy?  ~

Kuwabara grunted, straining to push Insanity's weapon away.  The weapon was a long and heavy staff, with gold metal on the ends to provide an extra weight for stronger bruising.  The staff itself was black, inlaid with strips of metal, therefore making it a dangerous weapon.  One strong blow to the head could kill the person.  Kuwabara did not want to feel how it was like to have your skull crushed in.

_Damned bastard!  I have to get free!_

Concentrating briefly, Kuwabara lengthened his sword and **forced** it to become willowy and flexible.  Giving a loud battle gasp, Kuwabara **shoved** with his mind and the sword rammed right through Insanity's back.  Insanity's facial expression did not change, only showing a small hint of surprise before he faded away.  A small tinkling sound, like a piece of glass or something falling on the floor sounded.  Kuwabara missed this however, since he was still trying to get over the fact that he had been lucky and had stabbed Insanity right through his heart.

Breathing heavily, Kuwabara let his Spirit Sword disappear as he lent over his knees to catch his breath.  _Damn, that was actually a tough battle._  _Who knew the stupid thing could be so strong?_  Kuwabara slowly staggered away from the end of his fight, knowing Insanity had truly died.  _I wondered how long the battle actually lasted.  It felt like forever!_

"Kuwabara?  You're okay!  You look awfully tired though.  Is everything alright?"  Keiko asked, coming over to check on her friend.

"Nah, I'm fine.  How long was I fighting him?"  Kuwabara asked, interested.

"Awhile…It's been an hour."  Keiko said, examining a rather large bruise on Kuwabara's arm.

"Seriously?  An hour?  Wow, and I thought it was longer!"

"Hah!  As if!  You could never fight a battle for **that** long! No way!  Still can't believe you managed to defeat Insanity, though.  Hmm, he really must have been a wimp."  Yusuke teased, grinning at Kuwabara.  As expected, Kuwabara exploded.

"URAMESHI!  I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY FIGHT WAS A GOOD AND STRONG FIGHT!  NOT LIKE YOUR PATHETIC ONES!"

"Haha.  Chill, man.  I was just joking.  Glad you won.  Not glad that he disappeared when you killed him though.  How are we going to find the piece now?"   

"I dunno…Kurama, daijoubu?"

The red haired boy didn't answer, his emerald gaze remaining on Hiei's and Orcus's fight.  His [Kurama] whole body was a taught as a bow string as he watched Hiei and Orcus get through each other's defenses, dealing severe blows.

_How long can Hiei keep this up.  I know he feels like he has an extravagantly large amount of energy, but that's not true.  He doesn't, but Orcus does.  This fight has to stop soon!  Either that, or we have to find the piece very soon!_

"Kurama?  What's going on?"  Yusuke wandered over to watch whatever Kurama had been watching for such a long time.  His eyes widened as he saw two blurry figures going at each other like dogs.  A slash here, a kick there.  No one was gaining, yet no one was giving.  It was an extraordinary tense fight.  Yusuke felt himself tense as well as he felt Hiei's levels of ki rise and drop, like a heart monitor recording the beating of a person's heart.  Miraculously, every time Orcus injured Hiei, that was when his [Hiei] ki level was at its highest, resulting in a prevention of serious damage.   

"Yusuke?  Kurama?  What's going on?"  Botan had come over to see why the two boys were just standing there, looking like something bad was happening.

"Go away, Botan.  You have to help the others find the piece.  Kurama and I will keep an eye on Hiei.  The fight is not good."  Yusuke said crisply, never looking at the girl.

"H-hai!  Come on you guys, let's find the last piece!"  Botan shouted as she hurried over to the others.  A quick discussion took place between her and Kuwabara, causing the latter to join his teammates and the former to gather the girls around.

"Insanity knew where the last piece could be found.  From what it seems to be of Insanity, he can't go anywhere except for here and the Ningenkai.  But in order to go to the Ningenkai, he has to have control of Hiei's body.  I know he didn't go there because Koenma didn't send me any message or whatnot.  This leaves that the piece has to be in here somewhere!"  Botan concluded, her eyes sparkling with a newfound hope.

"You're right, but 'here' is a large place.  We don't even know the expanse to this place!  This isn't some castle that has a definite end and beginning.  This is someone's mind, Hiei's to be exact.  This is also the Chalice's home.  I'm quite sure that the boundaries to this place are practically nonexistence.  We can be taken anywhere anytime and we won't know how to get back here."  Shizuru said, hating the fact that she was the one to dim the hope in the other girls' eyes.

Keiko frowned as she repeated, "'If I'm to give you the piece…I don't give you the piece…'" she murmured, her eyes going blank.

"Keiko?  What is it?  What do you know?"  Shizuru asked urgently, holding onto Keiko's shoulders.  She fought the urge to shudder as two blank brown eyes lifted to meet her own.

"'I'm to give you the piece…I don't give you the piece…' the piece, is in this area.  The piece is where Insanity last was because **it** had the piece all along."  Keiko intoned, her brown eyes finally getting a spark of life in them as she finished speaking.  "What just happened?  Why did I say that?"

"You don't know?  No matter.  We know where the piece is, we'll figure you out later.  Come on!"  Shizuru said, shaking her head as she ran towards the place her brother had killed Insanity.

As they neared, the three friends saw a faint glow in a sea of darkness.

_The last piece!_  Their hearts and minds rejoiced as Botan picked up the tiny sliver of crystal.  _We found the last piece!  Hiei is saved!  We're **all** saved!_  Grinning madly, all of them actually rode on Botan's oar, just to get to the final piece quicker.  They had done it.  Three girls, who had never had to fight monsters, never had to face life or death situations in which one false move could kill them, had found the last piece to their friend's life.  They would be the ones to save him.

~*Give up already, Hiei.  You can't defeat me, not without the Chalice being healed.  Your energy is spiking, it goes up and down, up and down.  It's only been pure luck that every time I attacked you, your energy level was up.  Your luck is going to change, however, because unlike you, my energy doesn't drop and yours. Just. Has!*~  Orcus shouted, charging at Hiei.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he perceived Orcus's last statement to be of the truth.  His [Hiei] energy level had just dropped and if Orcus managed to hit him on time, Hiei would suffer a very serious wound.  Bringing his sword up in an attempt to lessen the damage, Hiei was thrown back but the force of the hit, slamming into the wall of his mind.  His breath left his body in a large gasp and his neck snapped back, slamming his skull into the wall.  For a moment, Hiei saw stars as his vision blurred and focused randomly.  He felt tears come to his mind as a sharp lancing sting raced through his skull.  He knew he would have a bump there later.  Shakily, he stood up, only to be caught by Orcus.  Struggling against his captor's hold, Hiei knew that he would not be able to break free.  Not in his current state.

~*Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't defeat me without your Chalice?  You still had to try, didn't you.  Now look, you have a rather nasty bump and cut on your head and I'm quite positive that you can't focus either.  Focus gained, focus lost, right?  Stop struggling, it'll only make things worse.  Besides, you won't be able to break free of my grip-you're too tired.  Isn't that nice?  Your dear friends are coming!  'Tant pis' as they say in French.  Too bad they won't be able to do anything either.  You finally belong to me and I won't let you go so easily.  Let your friends come and they shall experience the true extent of my powers.  *~

Hiei thrashed even harder in his [Orcus] hold as he heard Orcus's last sentence.  He did **not** want Orcus to hurt or even come **close** to his friends.  He also did not want his friends to get close to Orcus.  If the two groups [Orcus and friends] got into a battle, there was no doubt of who would win.  He absolutely could **not** let Orcus get to his friends!

~*You don't like my plan?  Oh, fine.  As a special gift to your friends, I'll only use 1% of my power, not like the 5% I used on you.  How's that? *~

Hiei's eyes widened as he realized that Orcus had just toyed with him.  He [Orcus] had only used 5% of his strength while Hiei had used about 50%.  Yes, 50%.  Until the Chalice was healed, he [Hiei] would be unable to use his maximum strength.  He could only be in the range of 0%-50% and he had used the highest amount he was capable of.  Still, that 50% against Orcus's 5% had not been enough.  How tough would Orcus be at 100%?  Would there even be a fight to fight in?  Or would there be total devastation?  Hiei did not want to find out.

~*Still don't like that?  Fine, I'll just use .5%!  Is that much better? *~

"No!  You will not touch them, kisama!  I refuse to let you even go near them!"  Hiei hissed, freeing himself enough so he could speak.

*~Me go near them?  You must be joking!  They're the ones who are coming to **me**!  They **want** to fight me, even if it means death!  You can't stop someone who isn't doing anything, you know.  See if you can stop your friends.  I highly doubt they'll listen though.  *~

Hiei didn't say a word, only to stare desperately at his friends, sending them a mental message to stop.  He knew they could hear him but he just wasn't sure if they'd listen to him.  He had very stubborn comrades.  

~*Just as I suspected.  They didn't stop.  Pas de probleme!  More deaths for me!  I'm so excited!  *~  Orcus released Hiei, only to tie him up with strong Dark Sprit Ropes Hiei would be unable to break out of.  He [Hiei] could only watch in horror as his family fought Orcus head on.

_Please let something happen, please don't let them die, please heal my Chalice!_

As Hiei made his final plea, he felt a strong tug on his soul and mind.

_Nani__?_  Twisting in his bonds to look towards the source of the pull, his eyes narrowed in cold satisfaction as he saw Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru slide the last crystal fragment of the last piece in.  His satisfaction grew even larger as he saw Yukina and Koenma suddenly appear and aid with the piecing of the sliver.  Everything was going to change.  The tables were going to turn and everything would go **his** [Hiei] way.

Orcus too felt the disturbance, but later than Hiei.  After all, he [Orcus] wasn't connected to the Chalice like Hiei was.  Golden eyes widening, Orcus shot towards the group of five, intent on killing them all and destroying the piece.  In his frenzy, he had forgotten that he was in the middle of a battle and that he had the power to crack the Chalice with his own mind.  Lucky for Yusuke though, because he finally saw his chance.

"Rei gun!"  Yusuke shouted, as a blast of pure Spirit Energy shot from his fingers to hit Vardoulacha dead on and knock him off course.  "Hurry up and finish that last piece!"  Yusuke shouted towards his friends as he rushed over to kick Orcus who was getting up.

Although Koenma and the girls were unable to hear him [Yusuke], they felt the sense of impending doom if they did not fix the last piece.  Summoning the entire mental prowess they possessed, they focused it on the tiny crystal and gently put it back into place.  Once the piece slid into place, a shrill scream was heard and a bright light enveloped the entire place.

"HIEI!!!!!"

A/N: Okay, end of Chapter 5 of Vardoulacha!  Please don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!!!  I hope this made up for the long delay and briefness of my chapters!  Please review, I'd love to hear your feedback!

Pourquoi: why

Tant pis: too bad

Those two are in French, btw.  I won't post up the Japanese definitions because I think all the words are old ones so yeah.

Shadow: You know, if Hiei is dead, you'll also be dead.

Schizo13:  Of course I know that!  That's why I'm building my handy dandy protective shelter that will protect me from everything.  ^_^

Shadow:  As if that's going to stop them…

Schizo13: -_-;  Please review!

3.22.04


	6. Pain VI

4.15.04

Schizo13: Salut! Comment-allez vous? Wow, a mix between formal and non-formal. In anglais: Hey! How is it going!? Anyway, as you can tell by the date, I started writing this chapter two months and a few days ago. Yep, I started it in April. From then to here…well, it's already July you can tell I was busy. I also had writer's block. Not to mention finals, meetings with the student advocate, a speech, last minute JAVA program…yeah, all those good stuff. Now, it's July and I have finally finished. I hope you like this chapter. Most of it, ok, all of it, was written around 12 am or later. Wow, look at the time. It's 1:02am. You should be proud of me. yawns Anyway, I wanted to thank all of my reviewers for their great reviews and support! I have exactly 50 reviews and am hoping for more.

Shadow: You're forgetting something.

Schizo13: Eh? OH! Yeah. Gomen, désolé, sorry, etc.! I am **so** sorry for the long wait! It's been how long since I last updated?

Shadow: March. The 22nd, to be exact.

Schizo13: --; Ok, so it's been a looooong time. Sorry!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own YYH. If I did, why in the world would Hiei and Kurama be only "friends"?!

Schizo13: On with the story!

_Abc: thoughts_

**Abc: emphasis**

Abc: flashback

_abc_: Orcus (aka the Vardoulacha)

**Chapter 6**

**Pain VI**

Yukina looked frantically around. Where was Hiei? Where was her brother? Yes, she had found out the truth when she touched the last piece of the Chalice. She also knew why Hiei didn't tell her. Still, Yukina was glad to know Hiei was her brother. After all, she always wanted him to be her brother.

"Hiei?! Where are you?" Kurama shouted, peering through the dark flames. The awful scream did not stop. Nor did the flames dissipate. A low dark laugh drowned out the terrible pain-filled scream but Yusuke and the others froze with tension and a hint of fear rose in their hearts. Why the hell was Orcus still here? Why was someone screaming? More importantly, where were Hiei and the Crystal Chalice?

_Ahhh…dear Hiei-kun!_

Kurama bristled at hearing Orcus address Hiei so intimately. He [Orcus] didn't deserve that privilege!

_Poor poor Hiei-kun! What are you going to do? Will you survive or will you play the fool?_

"Orcus! What do you know?!" Botan shouted, glaring at the direction from where the voice originated from.

_Everything! What would you like to know? Secrets of the 3 worlds? My history? Hiei's history? Or, is the knowledge you seek tied to our dear, screaming friend?_

Fire bloomed in her eyes as Botan grounded out, "You know what I want, kisama. Either you tell me or we'll force it out of you."

_If only you could. It matters not. I will tell you. Hiei…is in a rather tight spot, you could say. Truth is, the Chalice is trying to merge with Hiei once more. Yet Hiei does not wish for this to happen. Or rather, the demon and human sides are refusing to cooperate. Those two sides do not fully understand what it means to be the Chalice. They don't know why they have to merge so they are resisting the process. This in turn causes great pain for Hiei and unless all 3 sides of him merge, he will be in pain and eventually die. As long as the Chalice remains incomplete, I can stay here for as long as I want._

"You mean for as long as 'The Chalice' does not merge." Shizuru said coldly.

_Hmm…I suppose so yes._ With that, Orcus disappeared.

Koenma frowned, uncertain. _Why…why did he tell us? There must be some ulterior motive. But what?_

"Come, we must locate Hiei." Koenma instructed, striding off in one direction.

"Koenma-sama! Why are you heading that way?" Botan asked, eyes wide.

Exasperated, Koenma looked pointedly at his employee before stating, "I believe the screams we are continuously hearing are coming from this area."

"…Oh." Botan blushed, before hurrying to catch up.

Sure enough, a tall column of Makai flames met their eyes. Within this column was the writhing figure of Hiei. Blood trickled out from the corner of his mouth, giving evidence to the pain he must be in.

_Pain, so much pain._ Keeping his eyes shut, Hiei struggled to keep from screaming. Ultimately, he lost the battle and screamed once more. His voice, raw and almost gone, choked out a hoarse plea.

"Stop, please stop."

Who was he begging? Hiei had no idea. All he knew was pain. Crystal tears began flowing down his face. Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he increased the intensity of the black flames which enclosed him within their hot embrace. No matter how high Hiei raised the temperature, the fire would not burn him. Hiei had nothing to relieve his pain. Despairing, Hiei cracked open his eyes and looked around for a weapon. As he looked straight across from him, he saw his friends. Another burst of pain exploded within his body leaving his mind disoriented and rendering Hiei himself unable to recognize his friends. Instead, all he saw was he being reflected in pained and horrified eyes. Within that reflection, he saw a crippled figure, bleeding and pale. He also noticed a sword strapped to his side. Realization dawned and in one swift movement, he unsheathed his blade and drew it across his skin.

Blood spurted out in a flowing crimson river. A detached sense of tranquility descended over Hiei like a shroud. Yukina screamed and ran. Ignoring the flames that licked at her skin, crystal spheres dropped to the ground and laid there. Finally reaching Hiei, Yukina placed her hands over the cut and frantically healed the wound. Tear filled ruby eyes lifted to gaze at identical blank eyes as sister and brother beheld each other within the ring of black flames.

"Why?" Yukina whispered.

"To stop the pain…It hut too much…I had to stop it. I was not strong enough…I am weak." Hiei said slowly.

"By giving yourself more pain?"

"The euphoria of the cut on my arm was what I was aiming for! The sense of detachment as I cut my arm. It was the only way to stop the pain that was eating me inside out."

"Couldn't you have found another way? Couldn't you have believed in us? Couldn't you have done something else?"

"No…This is the only way."

"You mean, this is the only way you saw. Hiei, you need to stop fighting, you must let your three selves merge! If you do, the pain will disappear! Please, Hiei, let yourself merge with the Chalice! You have to at least try, if not for yourself, do it for me and your friends. Do it for me as my brother."

"Your brother? How did you find out?"

"The last piece of the Chalice told me. But you must merge! I lost you once and found you. I won't lose you again! Merge!"

Hiei slowly nodded and his eyes slid shut. Slowly, the flames died down and the wounds on Hiei started to fade. The inner turmoil and chaos that ravaged the area also began to fade. With a sigh, Hiei opened his eyes and fire once again shone brightly within ruby depths.

Taking a deep breath, Hiei stood up and offered his hand to Yukina. However, Yukina knocked that hand aside and opted to leap up and hug her stunned brother.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

Hesitantly, Hiei hugged her back. "I thank you."

_Isn't that a lovely scene? Brother and sister, reunited! It's so beautiful and happy; it makes me want to destroy something!_

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei tightened his grip on his sister and shouted out, "Where are you Orcus? Why are you still here? Everything is complete-you should be gone!"

_Well, yes. But thanks to the blood you spilt, it has let me stay._

_Kuso! He is still here because of me._ "I am glad, then."

_Oh?_

"Yes, because I will have my revenge! You will die by my hand for all the pain you caused me and the others. Come out and let us fight!"

_Is that a challenge? Very well, I accept. You cannot defeat me because your so-called 'friends' are a weakness- they keep you from showing your true power!_

"We'll see about that, kisama." Hiei spat, pulling out his sword and pushing Yukina into Kuwabara's arms. _I will kill the carrot-head later. Now, I must focus on Orcus._

A dark space appeared a few feet in front of Hiei. Slowly, a person began to emerge from the darkness. When the figure was fully emerged, Hiei and the others finally saw the true face of the Vardoulacha. He did not look like the one Yusuke fought. He did not look even remotely like an evil being. A tall and exceptionally handsome man stood in shimmering raiment, with a full head of dark hair and piercing forest-green eyes. A smirk adorned a full mouth and milky white skin covered a lean yet muscled body. Long slender hands showed calluses, as proof of handling a weapon and his [Orcus's] clothes were light and loose, leaving room for fast movement. Orcus was the perfect image of a fighter and Hiei knew that the following fight was going to be long and difficult.

"Like what you see, Hiei?" Orcus asked, walking closer towards the smaller fighter.

"Are you here to fight or are you here to talk? I don't have time for small talk." Hiei shot back, eyes flaring.

"Hiei, you're not fighting him alone and I don't care what you have to say about that, we're helping." Yusuke said, walking up to Hiei with Kuwabara and Kurama at his side.

Hiei regarded the three with cold eyes. "Fine, do what you want but if don't get in my way."

Yusuke grinned, "No problems there. Just make sure you don't trip us!" Hiei snarled.

"Well, four against one? What unfair odds. No matter. I can defeat you all while sitting in a chair." Orcus said, delicately shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll see about that." With that said, Hiei disappeared, only to reappear behind Orcus his sword already an inch away from the Vardoulacha's head. With a speed rivaling that of Hiei's, Orcus moved out of the way and kicked up.

"I don't think so!" Kurama snarled as he wrapped his Rose Whip around Orcus's leg and pulled. Yusuke was there to catch Orcus with a powerful punch, knocking him [Orcus] several meters away. Kuwabara followed up with a powerful cut, right across Orcus's chest with his Spirit Sword. Backing Kuwabara up was Hiei with his own sword, which he stabbed right through Orcus's chest seven times.

Orcus collapsed in front of Hiei's feet, his blood quickly forming a large pool around him. Hiei narrowed his eyes. _That was too easy_. Raising his sword again, Hiei attempted to slice off Orcus's head. His [Hiei's] eyes widened when Orcus suddenly disappeared, only to feel him [Orcus] appear behind him. Turning around, Hiei was too late when Orcus sent a powerful blast of energy through Hiei's body, up close and powerful. Hiei was sent across the room, slamming into the wall. This time however, was different. Unlike the mind shattering pain Hiei experienced the last time Orcus threw him into the wall, all he felt was the pain equal to Mukuro throwing him into the wall. The pain was very much different. Hiei wondered why this was so. Suddenly, it came to him. The Chalice was completed. Before, it hadn't been so Orcus had been so much stronger. Now, that the Chalice was whole again, Orcus's power had to be cut in half, or even more. Hiei smiled coldly.

"Why are you smiling? As you can see, I am unhurt from all your deadly attacks." Orcus said, gesturing to himself. It was true, there was no blood, no holes, and no nothing to be found on his body.

"It's simple, you fool. I'm not stupid, unlike the carrot-topped ningen over there. The Chalice is completed. Your power, your strength has been severely lessened. You may have nine lives, like a cat, but eventually, you'll only have one and then none. You cannot win." Hiei said coldly, his power slowly beginning to show around him.

Orcus stiffened slightly but then relaxed. "That may be so, but I still have the strength to defeat you and your petty friends. I think I'll start with them!" In a flash, he appeared right next to Botan, his hand raised, deadly nails ready to plunge through her throat.

"No!" Keiko screamed, before slamming all her weight into Orcus's side, effectively thwarting his attack.

"Keiko!" Yusuke yelled, before moving at a speed he would never be able to reach once again. "Rei gun!" Orcus was blasted away from Keiko but not before, seriously injuring the girl. "Keiko! You bastard, you'll pay!" Tears in his eyes, hatred radiating from every pore on his body, Yusuke ran full tilt at Orcus, attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kuwabara and Kurama both were by Yusuke's sides in seconds, they too attacking Orcus with everything they had. Anger and hatred were written over the features and deeply ingrained within their hearts. They would **kill** Orcus for harming Keiko and Hiei.

"Die you bastard!" Yusuke shouted, firing his rei gun point blank into Orcus's chest. A whole section of his [Orcus's] body disappeared but a dark misshapen **thing** appeared to replace the missing section. Kurama's eyes widened.

"You're not invincible after all, are you." A cold cutting voice cut across the void, neatly preventing Kurama from saying the exact same things. "Any attack born from reiki will hurt you, and badly. No wonder there was a dark spot in place of the skin from which Kuwabara had sliced off. You may be able to replace whatever you lose, but the lost appendages are useless."

Orcus snarled and with a powerful burst of energy, forced Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama away from him. Claws extended, Orcus ran flat out towards Hiei, murderous intent clear in his actions. As silent as ever, Hiei's form blurred as he [Hiei] rushed forward to meet the attack head on. Sparks flew as sword and claws clashed.

"Your sword is but metal! It cannot do me harm!"

"Hn. This is no ordinary metal. My sword was forged in the depths of the Makai – this sword can **and** will hurt you. My own energy was imbedded deep within this sword when it was made, therefore doubling the pain you will feel. If you haven't noticed, the area I stabbed you in is nothing but darkness."

No more words were exchanged as the two fought each other with heated intensity. Ignoring everything around them, the two became interlocked in mortal combat, letting no one in and no one out. One of them was going to die or they would never stop fighting.

"Argh! Damn it all to hell! I can't get a shot in!" Yusuke shouted angrily, his hands clenching into fists.

"I know. As much as I want to get a shot at Orcus, this is not our fight. It never was. This was always between the Vardoulacha and the Chalice. Or in other words, Orcus and Hiei." Kurama said, green eyes narrowed.

"But he hurt Keiko! Doesn't that make this our fight as well?" Kuwabara asked, his sword glowing brightly.

"Yes, he hurt Keiko, but no, that doesn't make it our fight. I don't know how to explain. But, remember this- Orcus is the Vardoulacha and Hiei is the Chalice. If we were to fight Orcus, we could never kill him because we are just two half-demons and one human. Hiei, on the other hand, is a human, a demon, and an ethereal being. Orcus is an ethereal being as well, and I suspect, some demon blood lies within him. Only an ethereal being can hurt another ethereal being- like how only a diamond can cut another diamond. By ethereal, I mean celestial. Not dainty or airy." Kurama said, never glancing away from the battle.

"Still! I wish we could get some hits in!" Yusuke grounded out.

"We already have, Urameshi. When you blew out that whole section of Orcus, I made the slice across his chest, and when Kurama nicely cut his leg." Kuwabara said. Kurama and Yusuke were surprised. Kuwabara didn't usually point things out for them. Before they could say anything, if anything was to be said, an explosion sounded in front of them.

Hiei and Orcus continued to fight each other, both sporting injuries. Hiei had a deep wound on his arm and his face was bruised but Orcus was much worse. Parts of his body were truly gone, there was no darkness to replace anything, he had lost large amounts of blood, and his right arm was useless.

Hiei smiled grimly, he was winning the battle but there was still a long way to go. No matter how injured he was, Orcus still had enough stamina to last awhile. Parrying a blow, Hiei dodged yet another kick and rammed his knee directly into Orcus's solar plexus. Orcus reflexively bent over, but was met with yet another knee to the face and one directly to his groin.

"Mmph!" Orcus gasped out, pain shooting through his entire body. Yusuke and the other watching males actually winced – that had to have hurt. Hiei looked like he could care less, actually. He looked almost – happy. Fast as lightening, Hiei slammed his sword right through his opponent's sternum and yanked downwards, cutting through intestines and a stomach. A large red spot bloomed outwards as the Vardoulacha was cut neatly in half, beginning in his chest. Gray eyes opened wide as he felt his body being painfully split apart. Somewhere off to the side, Orcus heard the sounds of someone retching but he was too caught up in the fact that Hiei hadn't split him completely apart, which would ultimately kill him.

"…Why…" A strangled gasp wrenched itself out of Orcus's ruined larynx.

"Simple. I want you to hurt like I hurt. You see, when I was running through the forest, trapped by my own fear, I could not remember what happened to me. Now I remember. I remember the pain, the torture you put me through. You were the one who forced the Chalice to shatter. You were the one who put the first crack in the otherwise complete Chalice. Back then, I did not know because I was not supposed to know. But you knew and you found and captured me. Did you honestly think I would not remember what you did to me? You are a fool to think so." Hiei said coolly, regarding his handiwork with calm ruby eyes.

"You…aren't…sup-"

"I'm not supposed to remember, is that it?" Hiei interrupted glaring coldly at him. "Please. I am The Crystal Chalice. Any mind block you put on me or I created myself will disappear once I am whole again. You, as the Vardoulacha, should have known this. We are celestial beings, are we not? You will not die unless I say so. But because I am not you, I will not torture you until your mind is ready to snap and you are on your last thread of life."

"Then why…"

"I will not do any of those things, but I will give you a taste of my pain and terror. That is what you feel right now, isn't it? Pain, terror…you will know what those two words mean by the time I am through with you."

Kurama watched, worried, as Hiei displayed a side that was rarely seen. He [Kurama] was more than worried. He was…scared. Scared of what Hiei had become.

"Hiei…This isn't like you" Kurama hesitantly said, his quiet voice reaching Hiei's ears.

"Yes it is. You know it is."

"Well, this side, it's a part of you, but you rarely indulge in this side! Hiei, don't torture him!"

"Why shouldn't I? He tortured me, made me afraid, made me weak, and he was the one who started this chain of events. I have all the right in the world to do with him as I will. I already said that I would not torture him as badly as he did me and that is letting him off easily. He deserves worse."

"Just torture me then. Mm…You know I cannot win in my current condition." Orcus said.

Hiei turned to look sharply at him, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Inwardly, Orcus swore. He had made a mistake. Now, Hiei would know that he [Orcus] was healing himself.

"So, you're healing yourself. No matter. You will die eventually." Hiei said casually, as if he didn't care.

"You are the one who will die. You and I, we were always meant to fight in this way. I knew since I was a child, it was a feeling I had for all eternity."

"I don't care. It matters not what you had felt since you were a child."

"Hiei, why are you doing this? Can't you just give him a quick death?" Yusuke tried, worry growing in his eyes. It seemed as though Hiei was still insane, although Insanity itself was dead and gone. "Hiei, please! Just kill him and get it over with!"

"Why should I, Urameshi? Have you ever been reduced to a terrified weakling? Has your mind ever been shattered?" Hiei asked, sharply, not glancing at his friend.

"Yes! I** have** been reduced to a terrified weakling. Toguro, remember? I may not have my mind shattered, but it certainly felt like it. Toguro…he scared, no, **terrified** me so much. No matter what I threw at him, he never flinched. He wasn't even deterred! So yes, I **do** know how it feels to be reduced to a terrified weakling. And to Toguro, I **was** a weakling! I didn't even have to be scared to be degraded like that!"

Hiei turned to look at Yusuke, eyes wide. He had forgotten. For some reason, he had forgotten all that he and his friends had gone through. All he could think about was what Orcus did to him. Everything else was blank. He had been blinded by revenge, by **fear**.

_Yes fear…I'm still afraid of Orcus! I-I will never be unafraid of him because he is the first to have nearly broken me like this. This is not like me, at all. If I continue what I was planning to do, I'd be stooping down to **his** [Orcus] level. That can't happen. I am not like him. I will **not** be like him!_

Turning his gaze back at Orcus, he was startled to notice that the Vardoulacha was gone. _Where is he?!_

"Behind you!" Orcus shouted, raking his nails down Hiei's back. Pain flared up but Hiei refused to let it consume him. Instead, he turned around at slashed his sword diagonally. Metal met claws and the two were interlocked with each other, leaving Orcus and Hiei to glare into each other's eyes.

A smirk slowly appeared on Orcus's face and he leaned close to Hiei, whispering "My claws are tipped with poison. How long can your body withstand it?"

Hiei unflinchingly met Orcus's eyes hissing, "Beyond your death!"

"We'll see about that, love." Orcus grinned, and in one swift movement licked Hiei's cheek.

Eyes wide, Hiei drew back, shocked. Disgust and fear flitted across his features, before hardening into a stony mask. "Is that all you have? That is truly pathetic. Resorting to sexual gestures to make your enemy lose focus. Is that your plan? If so, I might as well tell you ahead of time- your plan will not work."

Smiling, Orcus lazily licked his lips and said, "Oh really now. Your reaction was quite amusing. I believe my tactics **will** work. I highly doubt you've ever been kissed or touched in any intimate manner. By the way-you taste quite delicious. Exotic, really."

Furious, Hiei attacked Orcus once again, only to have his blow deflected and to be captured within a far too intimate embrace.

"Release me at once, fool!"

"I think not. You feel **so** right within my arms!"

"Let. Him. GO!" A green whip suddenly came out of nowhere, wrapping itself around the Vardoulacha's throat, and tightening. Blood began to trickle down as Orcus was forced to release Hiei in order to free himself from the deadly noose.

Burning green eyes shifted to golden as Kurama became Youko Kurama, "How **dare** you! You have **no right** touching Hiei or any of us! You have tried, tested and snapped the limits of my patience. Before, I was against the harsh treatment Hiei planned to use against you, but now, I believe that it is the best way for you to die."

"Stay out of this, fox! This is my battle!" Hiei snapped, glaring at Kurama. _What the hell is he thinking?!_

"No. This is my battle as well. I may not be able to kill him, but I can help. Don't even bother trying to dissuade me."

"Baka! Fine. If you get yourself killed, it'll be your stupidity that gets you killed."

"I doubt I'll die."

"If the fox wants to die by my hand, let it be. It will be nice to get my revenge on him as well. Ready, youko?"

"Not quite! We can't let you three have all the fun, can we? Orcus, you hurt my friends, so I'm going to help bring you down!" Yusuke cut in, grinning widely. Hiei snarled impatiently.

"Urameshi is right! There is no way I'll let you die without me bringing you down as well. Screw this being a battle between two ethereals or whatever! This is my battle too, no matter what!" Kuwabara shouted, powering up his Spirit Sword.

"Fine, you fools. Do what you will. Try not to die." Hiei snapped, turning his head away from his friends.

"Don't worry, we won't die. You'd better not die either-we went through too much for you to die on us now!" Yusuke said, patting Hiei on the head.

"Don't touch me!"

"If you four are quite finished, I'd like to continue my revenge." Orcus drawled, yawning.

"Don't worry- you are the one who will be 'quite finished'." Orcus whirled around when he heard a silky voice whisper straight into his ears. Turning around, gray eyes met gold and he felt something being planted into his stomach.

"No!" Orcus frantically reached for the seed, but he was betrayed by his own body. The wound had already closed up around the seed. "**What did you do?!**"

Kurama smiled a smile which sent shivers down Orcus's spine. "Nothing much, I merely planted a seed in your body."

"You know what I meant, bastard!" Claws rose to strike the youko in front of him [Orcus] but were prevented from doing any damage by a glowing orange sword.

"Don't try that again, Vardoulacha. The seed I planted inside your body will grow, but slowly so we have time to fight some more. It will take from 5 minutes to a whole hour. Even I don't know the exact moment when you will die. However, if you manage to kill us before time is up, the seed will die. Remember though, the seed is continually growing within you. It will wrap its roots and stems around your organs, squeezing, piercing, etc. So kill us if you can." Kurama said coolly, looking at Orcus's enraged face.

"You are going down!" Orcus shouted attacking with more ferocity, strength, and agility.

"Keiko, are you okay?" Yukina asked, as she finally finished healing the other girl.

Moaning slightly, Keiko shakily pushed herself up into a kneeling position, half expecting pain to come shooting through her body. None came. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Yukina. You probably saved my life."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Yukina gave one last sweet smile before turning to watch the battle, eyes following Hiei's every movement.

"He'll be okay. He always pulls through and he's never lost a single battle. Well, except when he had to fight against Yusuke and Kurama in the warehouse when Keiko was in trouble." Koenma lightly said, putting his hand on the small koorime's shoulder.

"Yes, but what about the scratches on his back? Those too were made from Orcus and they don't look like they're healing." Yukina said, watching blood slowly leak out from the wounds.

"He'll be okay. I know he will be. Even if poison is coursing through his body right now, Hiei won't give up, won't let up, and won't stop fighting until Orcus is dead. He won't die." Shizuru said matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so sure? Those wounds do look terribly deep." Botan said, frowning.

"I just know, it's like this feeling I have. I can't really explain." Botan looked confused, but didn't press the matter.

"Kami-sama! Who in the nine hells is winning?!" Keiko suddenly burst out, stressed.

"Keiko! Since when do you swear like that? Besides, it's kind of hard to tell, wouldn't you say? I mean, look at them. The odds might be against Orcus, but he's holding up pretty well. I'm impressed, to say the least. Not many would be able to hold out this long against the four boys. All of them [Y, K, K, H] are quite powerful, to say the least." Koenma said thoughtfully. "Orcus must be very powerful then."

"Hopefully, not too powerful that he can't be defeated. Look at him! He's fighting better than before!" Keiko said, gesturing towards the celestial being.

"That's true. What makes this worse is that he's a celestial being/ethereal. That makes him pretty much a god." Koenma added.

"You mean a demon celestial. Orcus…he's too dark to be heavenly, divine, whatever. He's like Lucifer or a dark god." Shizuru corrected.

"You could say that. We're lucky we have Hiei on our side. Don't forget that he's an ethereal/celestial being as well. Thankfully, on the light side." Botan reminded them.

"Yeah. He may act all dark and broody and he may have some powers of darkness, but he belongs to the light. Hey, Yukina…you wouldn't happen to be a celestial, would you?" Shizuru asked, looking at the blue-haired girl.

"No. Remember what Insanity told us? We are related, but only in demon and human side. I think more of the human side or maybe demon. I'm not sure about this. The Chalice belongs only to him. I don't have one. I think he is the Chalice because he is also the Forbidden one. I don't really know. Sorry." Yukina said, lowering her eyes.

"That's okay, Yukina. Don't worry about it." Shizuru murmured.

"Do you, do you think they'll win?"

"Yeah. Definitely. They have the strength and the spirit. They've also got each other. I think that alone, Hiei most likely stands a chance, but all four of them together…then they don't only stand a chance, but they will win."

"My, Shizuru! You sure have a lot of faith in those boys." Botan stated, grinning.

"I have to. -- My brother is one of them."

"Ehh….okay!" Botan shrugged, not really understanding but not really caring either.

Sweat and blood flew as flesh met metal or claws. The fight wasn't waning at all. In fact, it was becoming more intense, more ferocious, and more dangerous. Harsh pants of breath escaped through bloodied lips as beads of sweat rolled down planes of flushed skin. Heat emanated from their bodies as muscles worked smoothly in unison.

Orcus winced in pain as his left arm was severely jolted, causing agonizing pain to race through his body, bringing more beads of sweat to his face.

Flashback

"You'll never defeat me. No one has for thousands of years. I am the oldest celestial there is. What hope do you have?" Orcus hissed, blocking yet another punch.

"You moron. You may have been around for thousands of years, but I have been around since the dawn of time. I **am** the Crystal Chalice. Or have you forgotten with your senility?" Hiei jeered, slashing down and then across, successfully wounding Orcus.

"You are naught but a new invention. You have never been done before. There were always hosts, never the Chalice itself as a being. So excuse me if I find your claims to be of no importance."

"I may have had hosts, but I know myself very well. I'm also a youkai, and a strong one at that. I have lived for a long time, long enough to become acquainted with myself."

"Yes, but you still hate yourself because of your birth, ne? You, the Forbidden Child, forbidden because of what and who you are. A **male** koorime who controls not the element of ice, but of **fire**. You hate yourself because you were thrown off your birthplace and left to fend for yourself since you were but a babe. Tell me, how do you expect to defeat me with all those insecurities?"

"Because he has us! He may not admit it out loud, but we do loud and clear. We admit that we're his friends and we care about him. Sure, I may complain that he's annoying and Kuwabara will continue to tease and pick fights with Hiei, but we will **never** turn our backs on him. I also know he will not turn his back on us. He had a chance to get rid of all three of us, when we first worked together, but he didn't. He flipped the switch and saved us from death by being flattened by a stone ceiling. He was also reluctantly willing to go save Kuwabara when he was in trouble with Byakko. If I were to leave Hiei to die alone, I would **never** forgive myself and I know the others agree with me." Yusuke growled, accentuating his speech with a firm right uppercut to Orcus's jaw.

"I was and still **am** on parole, Yusuke, or have you forgotten?" Hiei snarled, forcing himself to keep from hitting Yusuke.

"Yeah, well, still! I know you're a good person and would never turn you back on us, so there."

"Hn."

"Touching, really, but that won't help you defeat me." Orcus said, bemused.

"Oh really?" Without warning, Hiei's form blurred and the next thing Orcus felt was his left arm breaking. "I think this will serve as a nice painful warning, don't you?" Hiei, in three quick movements, broke Orcus's arm in three places. Pain like never before shot through Orcus, blinding him momentarily.

"Augh!" Refusing to stumble, Orcus belatedly raised his arm to block yet another attack.

"Sorry, too late." Youko Kurama said before cutting a fine line across Orcus's throat. This time, the wound did not heal and darkness did not appear. Instead, a fine red trickle started to slide down taut skin. "Don't forget you're running out of time. 20 minutes **have** passed, you know. Time's running up."

"How does it feel to be nearing death? Your wounds can no longer heal by themselves. You also have a broken arm, a large handicap, don't you think?" Hiei calmly said before viciously slamming the hilt of his sword onto the broken appendage.

"**AHHHH!**" Orcus screamed in pain. He had never broken any part of his body in his entire life. For him to have a broken arm in the middle of such an important battle and to have his arm broken so horribly was agonizing.

End flashback

Grimacing, Orcus tried vainly to hold his arm in place while continuing to fight an onslaught of ruthless attack, but it was impossible. Kuwabara was moving faster than he had ever moved before, therefore getting plenty of hits in. Youko Kurama was actually **toying** with him [Orcus] and seemed to take perverse pleasure in attacking his broken arm. Yusuke was demonstrating his prowess with martial arts and Orcus was hard pressed to block/deflect every single blow. Hiei himself was bent on causing Orcus pain in every part of his body. He [Hiei] had even kneed him.

"How does it feel, bastard?! How does it feel to be in agony, with no way to heal you?! Does it feel good?! Does it?!" Hiei shouted, breaking several ribs with a vicious kick. "How does it feel to **LOSE**?!"

Orcus gritted his teeth as he summoned more ki, choosing to ignore his one-time victim. He could not believe he was losing. It wasn't supposed to happen! He had been so **sure** that he would emerge the victor. He [Orcus] knew that if he continued fighting the four detectives head on, he would surely lose. And there was the plant imbedded in his body to remember. He could feel it growing inside of him. It was not a pleasant feeling. But what could he do?

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Vardoulacha! 'Cause you're about to go down!" Kuwabara shouted, grinning as he brought down his sword.

"Oh, I'm enjoying myself, but I'll enjoy myself more with my next move!" Orcus grinned at them, eyes sparkling. He had just remembered about the others, the four girls and the prince of the dead or something. They were vulnerable, helpless.

"Please, nothing you try will work against us. Admit it, you've lost." Youko Kurama said derisively.

"Maybe, but when I die, I'm taking your friends with me!" Using his unearthly speed, he appeared behind the unsuspecting group [Keiko and co.] and fired off a large, powerful, and deadly ball of ki. Hiei watched in fear as he saw his sister and the others freeze in terror when they saw and mimicked Shizuru when she [Shizuru] spun around to face the attack.

"**NO!**" Yusuke shouted, running towards his other friends. Golden eyes widening at the impeding danger, Youko Kurama threw out his Rose Whip, in hopes of reaching his friends before disaster struck. Kuwabara was shouting curses as he too ran towards his loved ones. He [Kuwabara] couldn't let any of them die. If he did, he would never be able to continuing living. Even if it was the last thing he would do, he was going to save his sister, his love, his boss, and his friends.

Watching in earnest, the four girls and one prince waited for the outcome. It was obvious that Orcus was losing, but they knew that Orcus would not fall that easily. But what would the Vardoulacha do? It couldn't be something good.

Shizuru, tensed, feeling something terrible was going to happen. Her senses were proved correct when Orcus suddenly disappeared from the fight. _Where is he?!_ Shizuru thought, but before she could even **finish** that though, she felt his presence behind her. _Kuso!_ Shizuru whirled around in terror, seeing naught but a large dark purple ball of pure energy racing straight towards her. Although she knew Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Koenma were in trouble, she couldn't will herself to move. Never had she been this close to death – it was scaring the **hell** out of her.

Koenma whirled around at the same time as Shizuru as he too felt the menacing presence. Although he [Koenma] was quite powerful to begin with, when faced with certain death, even the prince of the dead can freeze in terror. His mind, normally busy with random thoughts, was blank; nothing was registering except pure unadulterated terror. For the first time in his life, he finally felt what his four detectives felt at some point in their lives.

When Botan saw the large bright ball, she didn't know what to think or say. For as long as she [Botan] could remember, she always had something to say about any situation. But this? She had absolutely nothing go on up in her mind or any other part of her body except for her sweat glands. Cold sweat had broken out across all over her body when she saw and recognized the bright ball for what it was. Even when facing Hiei when he was angry was no comparison to **this** event. _If I get out of this alive, I swear I'll never do anything bad again!_ Botan thought to Kami-sama as she finally managed to close her eyes. _Just get me out of this predicament!_

Yukina was frozen to say the least. Terror was evident in her eyes and her face but somehow, she managed to elicit a scream. Memories of her captivity and being forced to produce tear gems flashed through her minds' eye. Death of birds and the long and lonely search for her missing brother was rudely and forcefully shoved to her mind as she too faced the ki ball. She [Yukina] did not want to die. Not like this, not right after discovering who her brother was. After finding new friends, family, and her brother, she had wanted to live a long life afterwards. She wanted to talk to her brother, connect with him and learn how his life was like. She also wanted to learn more of this "marriage" Kuwabara had told her about. It sounded very interesting. How was she going to do all of those things if she wasn't going to live much longer? Although knowing she had to do **something**, her mind came up blank. She didn't know what to do. All she could hope for was a miracle. _Please…I don't want to die. I want to live longer with my brother…please, don't let it end like this!_

Hiei was shocked and furious. For the briefest moment, he couldn't move. He was dimly aware of Kurama reacting, as well as Kuwabara and Yusuke, but he did nothing. He was just…frozen. It was as if he was trapped in a thick fog of some sort, unable to move, speak, or even think. It felt like he was trapped there for eternity until he heard Yukina, his **sister**, scream. That was what finally broke his trance. With a snarl on his face, Hiei **ran**. He ran right pass Yusuke and his anguished shouting, Kuwabara with his upraised sword, and Kurama with his shocked golden eyes and futile attempt with his Rose Whip. He [Hiei] ran past Shizuru, Koenma, Keiko, and Botan. He ran past all of them, ignoring their stunned states. With an extra burst of speed, he ran until he appeared directly in front of Yukina, forever protecting her from harm. With cold red eyes and movements so fast no one could see them [his movements], Hiei ripped off the ward around his right arm and unleashed his most powerful attack without a second thought.

"**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**"

Schizo13: OK! Chapter 6 is done! Now to wait several months for chapter 7! I'm sure you're all ready for the wait.   
-whispers- I don't know what's going to happen next!

Shadow: You are truly sad.

Schizo13: -sob- I know! Wah! OH! Idea! Here, please answer in you review, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Should Orcus die from that attack?**

A: Yes, KILL THE BASTARD!

B: No, he's cool!

**Should Hiei die?**

A: Yes

B: IF YOU KILL HIM I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

**Anyone else you want dead/alive?**

-insert answer-

Schizo13: Okie dokie! So please answer! Otherwise I'll just create some random happening and this random happening will NOT coincide with the story.

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!**

7.4.04


	7. The End of Pain

10.11.04

A/N: I FINALLY watched Lord of the Rings: Return of the King! jumps up and down It was sooooo good! LOTR has officially become my favorite movie trilogy. It's the best movie EVER! Thank YOU Peter Jackson for filming the movie! My favorite part was when Aragorn (major hotness here!) strode straight into the Path of the Dead. swoons Aragorn is the best! The scene where Aragorn withdraws Anduril from its scabbard was also just as cool. No special effects or anything happened except a crescendo in the music but the scene was just SO COOL! I can't wait until the Special Edition DVD comes out!!! I am sooo going to get it! Once I have it, then I'll have all 3 special editions! I hope there is a special edition. Ok, enough of that. Now, a few words about my story and how horrible it is. This is going to be a realllly short chapter. It's so much shorter than the rest of my other chapters. This is also the last chapter. Now for my rant about school. I hate this year of school. It's pure evil. I will **die** before I make it through high school! I hate my classes. I never should have taken them.

Shadow: And the Queen of Weird has spoken.

Schizo: Yup. Ok, now for chapter 7 of _The Vardoulacha_. Well, the last chapter, that is. I must admit, this is not my best work. Give me a few months or days and I could probably make a better chapter. Or a story. This was my salvation from my miserable life. And this was written when I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Soooo it's bad. Read at your own risk! Don't say I didn't warn you! Oh…MAJOR OOCness HERE!

_Abc__: thoughts_

**Abc****: emphasis**

Abc: flashback

abc: Orcus (aka the Vardoulacha)

abc: actions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH. If you can't figure that out, something is seriously wrong with you.

**Chapter 7**

**The End of Pain**

_Last Time: _

Hiei was shocked and furious. For the briefest moment, he couldn't move. He was dimly aware of Kurama reacting, as well as Kuwabara and Yusuke, but he did nothing. He was just…frozen. It was as if he was trapped in a thick fog of some sort, unable to move, speak, or even think. It felt like he was trapped there for eternity until he heard Yukina, his **sister**, scream. That was what finally broke his trance. With a snarl on his face, Hiei **ran**. He ran right pass Yusuke and his anguished shouting, Kuwabara with his upraised sword, and Kurama with his shocked golden eyes and futile attempt with his Rose Whip. He Hiei ran past Shizuru, Koenma, Keiko, and Botan. He ran past all of them, ignoring their stunned states. With an extra burst of speed, he ran until he appeared directly in front of Yukina, forever protecting her from harm. With cold red eyes and movements so fast no one could see them his movements, Hiei ripped off the ward around his right arm and unleashed his most powerful attack without a second thought.

"**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!**"

Unbearable anger and hatred consumed Hiei's soul, showing in his flashing eyes. How **dare** Orcus attack his sister!

_Nobody threatens Yukina and gets away with it! That was the last straw, Orcus! You will learn to **never **threaten my family! _

The anger and hatred Hiei was feeling for his adversary was poured into his dragon, therefore making her stronger than ever, twisting her into a true creature of darkness. Immense hatred made the black flames burn ever more darkly, anger caused its eyes to turn red and the immense need to chill helped the dragon grow larger and much more destructive. Nothing would survive her rampage. Anything or anyone standing in her way would not survive. She was truly unstoppable and she knew it.

_No one will escape._

Orcus' eyes widened as he saw the enraged dragon rush towards him. He never thought it was possible for Hiei to summon that much power into the dragon. It was unheard of. In fact, he Orcus had never felt this much power! What was currently happening should have been impossible, especially since the Crystal Chalice had just been repaired.

_NO! This dragon shall not chill me. Not now, not ever. _In a desperate move, Orcus fled to the real world just as the chi ball and dragon slammed full force into one another. A battle for dominance then started: the dragon with her dark flames and the energy sphere's neon green glow. A savage battle ensued, neither side giving in. Waves of energy poured off the combatants, causing even a person with the least amount of chi awareness to feel uneasy. With anger fueling the attacks, the battlefield became a dangerous place as random energy beams or flamethrowers were sent this way and that.

"Hiei! Get Yukina and you away from there!" screamed Yusuke, still in control of his upper faculties, "It's getting too dangerous over there! MOVE!"

Not needing to be told twice and very aware of the danger, Hiei tightly gripped Yukina to himself and ran towards the others. Apparently, Hiei had great timing because just as he moved a few **inches** away from his previous spot, a large beam of green energy created a crater in the ground.

Once Hiei reached the vicinity of his friends, Yukina was pulled from his grasp by an overly anxious blunette. "Oh my goodness! Thank Kami-sama that you can run that fast, Hiei! If you hadn't been able to, you and Yukina would've been chilled!" Botan gushed, hugging Yukina tightly. Not deigning to make any reply to the blue-haired Grim Reaper, Hiei turned his attention to the increasingly violent battle.

_How will this end?_

Kuwabara stared in shock as he watched Hiei appear in front of Yukina and rip off the ward covering his dragon. Coldness traveled up and down his body, causing the hairs on his arms to rise up and his body to reactively shiver. Unable to comprehend what was happening, Kuwabara stared with wide blank eyes at Yukina and the two battling energies. Useless thoughts ran through his head and his body started to drop into a shocked state – his heart rate dropped, his temperature dropped and his skin turned pallid. His pupils became mere pinpoints and were lost within the black of his irises. Kuwabara fell to his knees and terror reigned over his entire being.

Muscles tightened and loosened as Yusuke stiffly stood in place. After warning Hiei to move away from the battle, he Yusuke could only watch with anger burning his blood and alarm ringing through his mind. His finger was ever ready to back up Hiei's dragon if she should fail. Oh how he hoped that that would not be the case. If the flames of the darkest part of the Makai failed, what could his gun to do the massive chi ball Orcus had released? Since the start of the horrible chain of events, Yusuke's mind had been thrown into turmoil. All his nerves were fried and he could barely make sense of all that was happening. All he knew was that if the dragon did not win, they were all doomed. The dragon had to win.

Outwardly, Kurama knew he seemed calm, cool, and collected, but it was all just a façade. Inside, a storm was growing. Nervous energy caused his blood to race and Kurama violently whipped his tails to and fro. _Damn it all! I can't do anything now! I am too far away to do any damage to Orcus. Besides, if I were to actually attempt anything, I just might cause the Dragon to lose. I hate being unable to do anything. It's a horrible feeling._ His whip hand twitching, Kurama forced himself to focus solely on the fight and ignore the energy inside him that was begging to be released. _This had better end soon. If it does not, I fear that I will become insane from all this stress._

Botan's mind had turned blank the minute she saw the dragon and the ball clash. Nothing but an expanse of white took up the space in her mind. All sounds had gone quiet and everyone had frozen until her mind dimly registered Yusuke's frantic shouting and Hiei's rapid movement. The ice that had frozen around her finally melted and without thinking, she hugged the little Koorime to her body, babbling nonsense. She Botan was relieved that the ice had melted and that her friend was safe.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Were the recurring thoughts in Keiko's mind. She had come so close to losing two friends and by the looks of things, whether or not she would get to keep her friends and her life was still a mystery. From her vantage point, the battle looked like as though everything was on equal footing. _I hope we won't be trapped here for an eternity. Something has to give – I hope it's the energy sphere that makes a fatal mistake. I just want this to be over with. No more chilling, no more fighting, just… no more of any of this darkness and terror, please! I don't think I can stand any more of this!_ Tears gathered on the edge of her eyelids but refused to fall. _If only I could cry…then maybe I won't feel so scared!_

Repressed energy strummed throughout his entire being, causing Koenma to want to jump, run, walk, climb, do just about anything if only to rid himself of the unbearable tension that thickened the air of Hiei's mind. No jetpack could get him out of this situation and there was no ogre he could use as a shield. He could always just leave Hiei's mind, there was always that possibility, but then he would never be free from the guilt that would hang like a black cloud over his brow for years to come. Besides, the others would never forgive him or let him leave anyway. _Apparently, I've grown attached to the little guy. What a surprise. _He also knew that if he were to take them all and take them out of this war zone that Hiei would still die. Yes, Hiei would lose his human part and Kami knows what would happen to the Chalice, but the demon would live on. For all the time spent in Hiei's mind, Koenma had not seen even a glimpse of the green-skinned demon. Yes, the youkai would live on, but there would be no barriers or humanity holding it back. The demon would be extremely dangerous – it could not be allowed to run free.

Shizuru shuddered as the heat and the intense cold from the two attacks washed over her filling her with a sense of foreboding. This fight would not end well, this she knew, but who would receive the bad ending? _Whoever loses this fight will suffer a painful defeat. I just hope it isn't us. If only I could do something to help the Dragon! But everything is out of our hands now. We can only sit back and wait for the outcome. We're like sitting ducks here, just waiting to be shot down. Only I don't think we'll get such a clean death._

Yukina shut her eyes against the biting wind that slapped her face as Hiei moved. Finally, her feet touched on solid ground once more and she was gently put down. When she felt Hiei pull away from her, Yukina tightened her grip on her brother, wanting, no, needing to feel the warm strength that was her brother. There was a slight movement in her brother but nothing happened so Yukina just ignored it. With her brother at her side, Yukina felt safe and had a strong feeling that everything would turn out just fine. As long as Hiei was there, nothing more would go wrong and this hellish nightmare would soon be over. Sighing, Yukina leaned further into the arms that were wrapped tightly around her.

Hiei, attempting to release Yukina so she could stand on her own two feet, was surprised when she clung even tighter to him. Hesitantly, Hiei reached a hand up to rest on her head but pulled away at the last minute. Awkwardly wrapping his arms around his little sister, Hiei stood there, marveling over the feeling of being wanted. A dusky rose blush briefly covered his cheeks when Yukina leaned further into him but before Hiei could react, he felt a slight change in the Mind Realm. Looking towards the area where Orcus should have been, he only saw a faint outline of the Vardoulacha before even that fully disappeared. Angry, Hiei realized that Orcus had run like the coward he was. Without giving it a second thought, Hiei reached out towards everyone's link to the real world and **pulled**. Immediately, everyone found themselves to be located in their physical bodies once again.

Orcus watched in annoyance as the bodies of his enemies were suddenly flooded with life.

_Damn. Looks like Hiei-kun is more perspective than I thought._

"Damn it, Hiei! Warn us next time you're going to do something like that!" Yusuke snapped, glaring at the short demon.

"Urusai, baka. Don't think you can escape, Orcus! You can hide, you can run from either worlds, but you can't escape from your fate!" Hiei snapped, glaring at Orcus.

Well, it looks like we'll have to start all over again, won't we. Orcus commented lightly.

At this, Hiei smirked, "Guess again. I brought a few…**friends**, along."

With growing astonishment and horror, Orcus watched as the distance separating him and Hiei start to twist in an odd manner. Continuously growing clearer, the strange writhing shapes slowly grew clearer and once they were all out in the clear, Orcus' eyes widened in dismay.

you brought the Dragon and the energy sphere!

"Obviously. Are you blind as well as stupid?"

Ignoring Hiei's scathing comment, Orcus urgently continued, the two attacks can decimate this whole area! What are you thinking?!

"I'm thinking of ending your pathetic existence. I don't care if everything around me is destroyed – you need to die and I will do anything to bring you down."

"Hiei, you can't be serious!" Kurama cried, shocked as he watched the Dragon and energy sphere continue their fight.

"I am serious." Hiei said coldly. However, he sent one reassuring thought to his friends, _Stop your useless worrying. This temple is protected and warded. The old hag made sure that her temple could withstand almost anything. I have also added my own shield around this place._

Everyone almost sighed with relief but quickly caught themselves in time.

you fool! Orcus hissed, his forest-green eyes narrowing in anger. Making a sudden movement forward, he found that he could not move. what did you do to me???

"Before I left the Mind Realm, I tapped into your own mind, since you became human, and blocked all channels connected to movement. You cannot move. You can't even go back to the Mind Realm and undo my work since you stupidly severed all ties to the Mind Realm when you ran from the battle." Hiei replied, smirching.

As Orcus struggled with his newfound inability to move, the Dragon and the sphere continued to fight. Every once in awhile, the green ball would completely disappear, giving hope to everyone that the Dragon had won. Sadly, it was not to be. The menacing Sphere would always reappear to wreak more havoc upon the Dragon.

The same thing would happen to the Dragon. Whenever the Dragon disappeared beneath pulsing green energy, she would just break free of her prison. Despite all appearances, the Dragon did have its own mindset. And surprisingly, the Dragon held a great fondness for her master. Not for a thousand years had anyone been able to control her and yet this small fiery being with a heart of gold and a soul of sadness and pain had been able to master her completely. She the dragon would not let Master Hiei down. She would not let him die. It wasn't his time yet.

As if sensing his Dragon's thoughts, Hiei sent a private thought to his beloved Dragon, "I am fine. Do not give up. I know you can defeat Orcus' attack. He Orcus is not all-powerful and I have faith in you. You have never let me down and I know you won't start now. Don't worry about me – focus only on the fight in front of you. Let no small movement go unnoticed. Take advantage of every false step. Most of all do not become overconfident for that just may be your downfall. Take the bastard down!"

To this, the Dragon grinned and viciously decimated a section of the energy sphere. The sphere retaliated by pressing harder into the Dragon, trying in vain to break through her defenses.

_I don't think so. You cannot break me that easily. I still have a few tricks hidden within my depths!_ The Dragon thought as she carefully formed thin tendrils of dark flames around the unsuspecting Sphere. _You are mine to devour and annihilate!_

The Sphere, as if sensing the Dragon's vicious thoughts, immediately tried to back away, but found it was unable to move. As everyone looked on, the Sphere started to spasm, trying to break free of the fiery grip its opponent had on it. As the darkness flame spread, the spasms grew more frantic and the energy level of the Sphere spiked and dropped.

As she watched, Keiko winced as the sight of the convulsing energy sphere. It reminded her of a human experiencing a seizure. The thought and the sight were too disturbing for Keiko to dwell on. For a sparse second, Keiko felt pity for the struggling green mass of energy. She knew how it felt to be trapped within darkness. It was a cold and lonely feeling. Shaking away such thoughts in her head, she watched in amazement as Hiei's Dragon suddenly released a stream of black fire from its mouth.

_What the…_ Keiko had no time to complete the thought as the green sphere exploded into a million peaces and a great seismic wave rippled from the center of the explosion. All spectators were thrown against the wall and lay unmoving, but the Dragon of the Darkness Flame continued moving forward, in claim of her prize – the Vardoulacha.

_You are mine, Being of Darkness! You cannot escape! Now, you will learn the true meaning of pain as my black fire burns you from the outside in and the inside out! Let me see the fear in your eyes, Vardoulacha. Let me see the fear!_

As he slowly returned to consciousness, Hiei groaned in pain as he felt the many bruises received from slamming into the temple wall. _Nani…Where, where am I?_ As a fresh wave a pain washed through his body, his memory slowly started to return. _The fight! Am I dead then? Am I in the Spirit World?_ Cautiously, Hiei probed around him with his chi but found nothing. Opening his eyes until only slits of red peeked through on his face, Hiei examined his surroundings and concluded that no, he was not dead and that his mind was intact. _What the hell. My dragon must have defeated Orcus after destroying his blasted attack._ Carefully maneuvering himself up onto his hands and knees, Hiei stretched his aching limbs until he realized that he had been wrapped around something, or rather, someone. **_Yukina_******

"Yukina! Kuso…" Hiei swore as he frantically felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when he found a strong heartbeat. "Yokatta…" Shaking his head to clear up the cobwebs still clinging to his mind, Hiei took an assessment of his surroundings. He still couldn't believe that the Crystal Chalice was intact. "Hn. Figures. It shatters when my **feelings** and **emotions** were wrecking havoc but doesn't when a powerful ripple of energy courses through my mind. Stupid thing. Always chooses the stupidest things to make a crack."

Carefully, Hiei picked up his sister, cradling her in his arms as he walked to a pile of pillows that lay on the ground. Making several more trips, Hiei collected the rest of his friends, placing them on the pile as well. Looking around, Hiei searched for Orcus but found nothing except for a large flame pattern on the opposite wall.

_Where is he? Dragon?_

_I have defeated him. My flames burned his body from the outside in and the inside out. He does not live. There is no part of him that remains in your world or the Mind Realm. I made sure that my flames burnt everything of him, including his soul, his essence, and his mind._ Thinking that Hiei might like to see how Orcus had looked in his final death throes, the Dragon happily sent the image into Hiei's mind.

His eyes widening, Hiei was hard pressed to retain his cool composure as an image of a horribly burnt body popped into his mind. Orcus' eyes had burst, and long trails of the eye were dripping down his face. His hair had been completely burnt off and his scalp was black, blistered, and peeling. All of him was still on fire and to Hiei's disgust; he Hiei watched the boiling of Orcus' whole being. The skin began to bubble and burst while the bone cracked under the enormous heat. The metal sword that Orcus had kept by his side had melted onto and into Orcus, causing liquid steel to slide across bone, muscle, and skin. However, Hiei felt that the worse was yet to come.

Turns out, Hiei was right.

Orcus' skin began to shrivel up. Any remaining bits of skin and muscle began to contract and wrinkle, as the bodily fluids were dried out. In the last moment, right before Orcus was completely engulfed by flames and ultimately chilled, Orcus looked a grisly mess. Melted eyes and a horribly burnt and almost nonexistent mouth were wide open in a parody of a scream, and black and wrinkled skin was cinched tightly about any remaining innards and skeleton structure. The organs themselves had burst inside Orcus' body, leaving small clumps of **tissue** within Orcus' body cavity. The worst part was that Orcus was still alive. Hiei knew this to be true when he saw Orcus' arm lift up and reach shakily towards him as he mouthed Help me… , which only served to disintegrate said appendage.

Recoiling, Hiei forced the image out of his mind. Breathing heavily, he slowly lowered himself onto his knees as he forced himself to forget the gruesome images. In fact, he was so distracted that he did not realize someone had stirred until Kuwabara groaned and asked, "What the…am I dead???"

Regaining what his composure, Hiei said, "…Yes. You are dead, Kuwabara."

_The hell?__ What possessed me to say such a thing?_

Kuwabara's eyes comically widened as tears started to pour out and he clasped his hands together as if in prayer.

_Still, it is worth it._

"NO! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I'M TOO YOUNG AND GOOD-LOOKING TO DIE! I HAVEN'T EVEN PROPOSED TO MY BELOVED YUKINA YET! I HAVEN'T EVEN CHICKED SHORTY'S BUTT YET!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ORCUS IS DEAD!!!"

_I retract my earlier thought. _Hiei's eye twitched as he heard the third to last sentence in Kuwabara's rather loud and dead-waking babble. _Propose to Yukina? Over my dead body!_

"Of course you're not dead! And Orcus would also be dead. If the resulting energy wave was that strong, I highly doubt that anyone would have been able to survive it. Don't be so stupid. Now get up and wake Urameshi up, baka." Hiei ordered, annoyed.

But Kuwabara continued as though he did not hear a word Hiei said, "I NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE TO MIKO! MY POOR POOR NEKO-CHAN, ALL ALONE IN THE COLD HARSH WORLD WITHOUT HER MOMMY TO TAKE CARE OF HER! OH MY POOR KIITTY!"

Completely irritated, Hiei roughly punched Kuwabara in the face, causing him to go flying. With slight amusement, Hiei watched as Kuwabara flew into the couch, knocking it over.

"OY!" Kuwabara shouted, surging to his feet, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, SHORTY?! …WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? OH NO! I MUST BE IN HELL IF YOU ARE HERE! OH KAMI-SAMA, WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS TORMENT???"

Angrily, Hiei's aura flared and blue flames surrounded his body. "Why would you be in hell just because **I** am here? Do you **really** have a death wish? Or are you merely begging for a taste of my blade?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened and he took a few steps back away from the enraged demon, "N-No! I didn't mean anything, I swear! No, I don't want to die! Please don't chill me! And I'm sure your blade tastes very good 'n all but I REALLY don't want to know if that's true! Please please **please** spare me!"

"Whatever." Hiei groused as he let his chi settle down. Instead, he boredly watched the others finally come around, in varying states of wooziness and complaints. Ignoring all their complaints, he watched as they all staggered to their feet, swaying as though drunk.

"Ungh…What happened? How are you feeling? Why do I feel so groggy? Why does Kuwabara look so scared?" Kurama asked, wincing as he gingerly touched a wound on his head.

"The battle ended. I feel fine. You were knocked unconscious by the resulting energy wave of the battle. Kuwabara always looks like that." Hiei explained shortly.

"NO I DON'T!" Kuwabara loudly protested.

"Yes, you do."

"Ugh, SHUT UP! Ohhh bad idea. Quit arguing you two. Ugh. I don't think I can move." Yusuke muttered, feeling as though he had been trampled by a stamped of African elephants. Staggering around the room, Yusuke somehow managed to latch onto someone's hand. "Whoever you are, don't talk to me. I don't care who you are. Just don't move."

"Okay…" Koenma's faint shaky voice said. Koenma carefully shook his head, only to grimace when it made the pounding in his head worse. "Does anybody have some strong painkillers?"

"No…Genkai never had the need of them. I'm very sorry. Would you like me to heal you?" Yukina asked, looking apologetic.

"No, that's quite alright Yukina. I will be fine in a moment."

"So we're in Genkai's temple? Or are we in the…'Mind Realm', was it?" Shizuru asked, being the first to regain her equilibrium.

"Genkai's temple. The Mind Realm is a realm in which everyone's minds resides. Only a few can gain entry to the place, since it is so strongly protected. There are only five who can enter. Now there are four." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Spare us the lecture! Tell us when we can think!" Yusuke hesitated for a second before changing his words, "Actually, scratch that. Don't bother telling us!"

"Hn," was the monosyllabic reply.

"Hiei-kun…is it over?" Yukina asked tentatively, looking around for Orcus.

Hiei was silent for a long time as he looked at the large burn on the opposite wall.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, worried. He didn't like the look in his friend's eye. The look was one of mixed sadness, pain, remorse, and hatred. He Kurama had never seen such an unguarded look on Hiei in his entire life span. "Hiei?"

"Aa. It's over. Orcus is dead." Hiei muttered, his eyes never leaving the spot where Orcus had died. The images his Dragon had sent him continue to replay in his mind. Orcus was dead and yet he still continued to torment him Hiei. Continue in a soft voice nobody was meant to here, Hiei whispered, "Orcus is dead. Yet he still haunts me." Closing his eyes for a brief second before determinedly locking the images away in his mind, Hiei turned around to look out the window.

"Orcus is dead," Hiei repeated, "He will never bother us again."

"That…is very good news." Keiko commented, also looking out the window.

A reverent silence fell over all and for a long moment, nobody spoke. They could not believe that it was finally over. After such a long terrifying and trying time, it was finally over.

"Yokatta…I'm glad." Yukina said softly, sneaking a glance at her brother. She was relieved that they had all survived the encounter. _I am very glad that Hiei is my onii-san. I would not have any other person be my brother. I am…I am proud to be his sister._

Accidentally reading Yukina's thoughts, Hiei sent her a startled look. Yukina sweetly smiled at him and in her eyes, Hiei could read no tale of deceit. A faint blush decorated his tan cheeks and a warm glow briefly appeared in his eyes.

"Same here. I'm glad everyone is still alive, especially you, Hiei." Yusuke said, grinning at Hiei.

"Hn. If you're expecting a 'thank you', you aren't going to get one, Urameshi." Hiei snapped.

"I think I just got one."

"Watch it, or you'll end up dead for the second time in your pathetic life."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hiei. Whatever. Just make sure you take care of your Crystal Chalice, okay? I really don't want a repeat of the past few days. Next time your Chalice starts to crack, tell us. We'll help you through whatever it is, got it? Let's start with you telling us why there is a new crack in your Chalice. Don't give me that look! I – no, **we** are your friends Hiei. After putting the Chalice back together, I think I can tell when a new crack has appeared. No matter how much we tease and annoy you, we still care. So spill." Yusuke urged, surprising everyone with his true, if not sappy, speech.

Hiei just looked at Yusuke in silence, before deciding to speak, "I saw Orcus' last moment. That bastard still haunts me – I cannot get rid of the image of his mutilated body out of my mind."

"Oh…maybe we can help. Show us the images." Kurama instructed.

"No. That I won't do. You have enough in your memories. You don't need this image to be added to the rest of your nightmares."

"Then how can we help you?" Keiko demanded, hurt.

"I have an idea. Hiei, give me your hands." Koenma said, grabbing Hiei's hand.

"What-" Hiei began to ask.

"Just trust me. Trust that I won't hurt you, okay?" Koenma pleaded, looking into Hiei's wary eyes.

"…Fine. If you try **anything **bad, you'll find yourself as a **spirit** waiting to be placed in Heaven or Hell."

"Thank you. Everybody, gather around and grab a hold of Hiei. You can just lay a finger on his cloak and that will be enough. Everybody ready? Good. This will only take a sec." Koenma then closed his eyes and a soft green glow enveloped his and Hiei's clasped hands. Everyone gasped when they felt the crack sealing itself.

Eyes wide, Hiei demanded, "What did you do???"

"I'm not really sure, come to think of it. I just remembered suddenly this lecture my father told me. He said, 'In everyone's mind, there is one spot that can heal anything of the mind. You just have to know how to access it.' I figured, what I'm trying to do for you was a pretty decent thing. If this spot can heal anything, then it should reveal itself to me. Well, it did so I merely touched it and asked it to heal the crack. If I'm correct, whatever images that have been bothering you are now locked safely away. They should be fading from your mind's eye right now. However, if an event should occur, like your Chalice shattering **again**, which it had better not do, then the memories will be released."

Nodding, Hiei tried to see the images in his mind. It was true. No matter how hard he tried, Hiei could no longer see Orcus' death throes.

"No need to thank me!" Koenma grinned, reverting back to his baby form.

"I won't." Hiei said, staring at the suddenly shorter Prince.

"Hmph."

Yusuke laughed, closed his eyes and threw his arms out wide. "You know what? I'm glad I'm alive. In fact, it's damned great to be alive. I mean, after all that's happened to me in my entire life, I have never felt so alive. Once again, it's great to be alive."

Startled, everybody turned to look at him.

"Not that I'm opposing your comment, but exactly what brought that on, might I ask?" Kurama politely inquired.

"Oh, nothing much, come to think of it. I was just thinking that a few days ago, we were all having fun on a picnic, right? We felt so happy and full of life. Then we were pulled into a chaotic and freakishly dark and creepy adventure."

Hiei was suddenly flooded with a sense of deep guilt and shame. Turning his head away, he mentally berated himself for ruining his friends' fun.

"Before you go and cause yet another crack in that Chalice of yours, I'm kinda glad that we were pulled into our most recent adventure." Yusuke admitted.

Whipping his head around, Hiei could only stare at the wielder of the Rei Gun.

"No, I'm not insane. At least I hope not. But you know, despite all the bad stuff that happened, which was a lot, by the way, we finally got to know you a lot better, Hiei. Sure, we may not understand all of it completely and I'm definitely sure that there's tons more about you that we don't know about, but I feel that we're a lot closer than before, ya know?" Yusuke grinned, flushing slightly.

"That is true. Looks like some good came out of this misadventure of ours. Don't you agree, Hiei?" Kurama asked, nudging Hiei lightly.

"Hn, whatever," it looked as though that was all Hiei was going to say, until, "Don't expect that I'll just start telling you everything about me – and I don't think we're 'closer than before'."

"Don't worry about it, shorty. We'll find out on our own!" Kuwabara proclaimed, puffing out his chest. "I **am** the Great Kuwabara, after all! With me on the team, we'll find out everything about you!"

"I wouldn't count on it, baka. I don't think you can tell a difference between a lie and a truth. There's a reason why you aren't called on to solve actual mysteries – you'd probably mess everything up." Hiei said, smirking at the last part.

"Hey! Are you **trying** to get pounded into the ground?!" Kuwabara asked, raising his clenched fist.

"Are you fast enough?" Hiei taunted with a 'come and get me' look in his eyes, "Last I checked, I would be gone before you could take one step!"

Kurama was then hard-pressed to keep Kuwabara from murdering Hiei.

"Oh, stop taunting him, Hiei. Let's just enjoy ourselves, okay? Like I said before, it's great to be alive." Yusuke said, watching the first rays of sunlight peek out from behind the fading screen of night.

"Yeah…yes it is." Agreed Hiei softly. It **was** nice to be alive and finally have friends and a family who cared about him.

As the sun rose and the stars twinkled out of sight, the nine friends unconsciously moved closer together, blending their auras with one another, creating a beautiful electromagnetic spectrum of continuous colors.

Inwardly smiling, Hiei thoughtfully mused, _From now on, I won't have to feel so lonely. I don't have to cry under cover of darkness or rain. I…I don't have to hide any more. I'm finally free._

_Owari_

Schizo: Wow. What a bad ending. What a bad chapter. What a bad story. This really isn't one of my better works. I had Hiei fight Orcus one too many times. Once or twice would've been enough. But nooo I had to have them fight like, for a million times! How retarded of me. sigh I'll be truly amazed if I get good reviews. o.O I edited this thing sooo many times as you can tell by the dates down below. Yes, it's true. I finished this on the 12 and continued to edit and re-write for a period of 14 days, or 2 weeks. And I **still** think it sucks. Oh well. yawns Back to homework! We're reading _Cry, the Beloved Country_ in lit and well, I HATE THE BOOK! Au revoir!

10.12.04

10.26.04F


End file.
